Dangerous Girls
by Freedom Fighter
Summary: Answering an ad in the paper, Drakken teams up with Mojo to take over the world. But even when the Powerpuffs and Kim Possible get on the scene, the ending isn't as clear cut as it seems.
1. Prologue

"Dangerous Girls," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Well, summer officially gets underway with the premiere of this fanfic, which is  
a crossover between "Kim Possible" and "The Powerpuff Girls." It ought to be  
interesting to see how this turns out. Let's get started, shall we?  
  
Special Note: Reading the previous KP fanfic, "She Will Do Anything" is not  
necessary, as I will add notes to any references from that fic.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters from the animated series "Kim Possible" or  
"The Powerpuff Girls" belong to me.  
  
======  
  
Prologue (06.02.03)  
  
(The city of Townsville! A bustling community located in the heartland of America!  
It's another normal day full of sunshine, smiles, and superheroes, as made evident  
by three small kindergarten girls, who are making their daily rounds on their way  
to school.)  
  
"It looks everything's a-ok," Blossom, the leader of the team, told her sisters.  
  
"It's a beautiful day for everyone!" Bubbles, the cute one, exclaimed happily.  
  
Unfortunately, the third sister, the tough one, didn't share the same sentiment.  
  
"We haven't had any bad guys to pummel in days!" Buttercup shouted. "Where did  
they all go?"  
  
"That's a good question," Blossom replied. "There's only so long that we can  
stand to be without any action."  
  
"Well, all I know is that when someone does show up... wham!" Buttercup finishes  
her statement with a swinging punch, which just misses hitting Bubbles.  
  
"Hey! You almost hit me!" Bubbles cried.  
  
"Come on, girls!" Blossom cut in. "We don't want to be late for class!"  
  
The three heroines, known to one at all as The Powerpuff Girls, flew through the  
air at breakneck speed, leaving behind them trails of pink, blue, and green  
light.  
  
======  
  
Little do the girls know that a villain that they've never seen before is  
making his way to Townsville in an ordinary, red box-shaped van. Two muscle  
bound henchmen are behind the wheel, while in the back, a secret mini-laboratory  
has been set up. There was only one machine in it... a clone generator that  
looked like it was in desperate need of repair.  
  
(A clone generator? Cloning is a bad thing! There's nothing good about it! In  
fact, there's nothing good about the guy who created it.  
  
And that guy is... hey, who is this guy? I've never seen him before.)  
  
"What's taking so long?" the blue-faced evil genius known as Doctor Drakken  
asked.  
  
"We should be there any minute now," one of his henchman replied.  
  
Not believing him at all, Drakken walked up to the front of the van to look  
through the windshield.  
  
"Any minute, huh?" Drakken glanced angrily at his henchman, and we see the  
reason why.  
  
They're stuck in morning rush hour traffic.  
  
======  
  
After an excruciatingly long hour and a half sitting in traffic, the van pulls  
to a stop inside Townsville Park. In particular, he's pulled up in front of  
a volcano laboratory that sits at the park's very center.  
  
Drakken and his henchmen make their way up the long staircase; two of his  
lackeys in front and two behind him. Several curious park patrons glanced  
towards the group, but none of them knew what to make of it.  
  
Reaching the top of the steps after what seemed like forever, the exhausted  
doctor knocks on the front door. Seconds later, it opens to reveal the owner of  
the laboratory.  
  
Mojo Jojo.  
  
"Why do you disturb as such this early in the morning, before the evil deeds of  
the day can be done?" Mojo asked.  
  
"The name's Drakken," Drakken replied. "Doctor Drakken."  
  
"Who?" Mojo scratched his head, having never heard of him before.  
  
"Doctor Drakken! You know, the evil genius who tried to melt the polar ice  
caps about a month ago!"  
  
"That was you?" Mojo then begins to laugh. "I've never seen such a pathetic  
attempt at world domination!"  
  
"Whatever. Look, I'm responding to your ad about needing a fellow evil genius  
to help you get rid of three little girls."  
  
"You responded to the ad, the ad that I put in newspapers across the country  
the day before yesterday? How can you be here so quickly even though the ad that  
I put in papers across the country the day before yesterday was posted yesterday?  
It's unfathomable that someone would respond so quickly to the ad that I put in  
the newspaper the day before yesterday with such haste!"  
  
"Well, I did, and I'm here to help!"  
  
"Very well then... you are to help to defeat the dogooders of righteousness  
that continue to foil my plans to this very day!"  
  
"Those girls you mentioned, right? Just who are these puny girls that give you  
so much trouble?"  
  
Mojo's eyes narrowed as he uttered their name.  
  
"The Powerpuff Girls."  
  
Drakken tried his best not to snicker. "Okay, so after we get rid of these  
Powderpuff Girls or whatever, then we'll take over the world?"  
  
"Yes!" Mojo raised his arms into the air. "You and I will then be able to take  
over the world and rule over it like we always dreamed. With the Powerpuff Girls  
out of the way, taking over the world will be a snap! Nothing will stop us  
from taking over! Nothing! That's because no one will dare stop..."  
  
Mojo stopped his rant for a second, seemed confused over something. He leaned  
over and whispered into Drakken's ear.  
  
"What was your name again?"  
  
"Drakken!" the blue-faced genius yelled angrily. "Doctor Drakken!"  
  
"Okay then! As I was saying... that's because no one will dare stop Doctor  
Drakken and Mojo Jojo!"  
  
Mojo Jojo faded into one of his typical evil laughs. Soon enough, Drakken and  
his henchmen added their own evil laughs... or their best impressions of one.  
  
Needless to say, all of the people in the park were confused as to what all the  
laughing was for... but they continued on with their day anyway.  
  
(Who is this Doctor Drakken? What could he gain from teaming up with Mojo Jojo?  
Oh, if he's as evil as he laughs, the girls could really be in trouble! I just  
hope they put an end to this scheme before it gets started!)  
  
******  
  
Author's Notes:  
Just a note... all of the material in parentheses is stuff that is said by the  
narrator of 'The Powerpuff Girls.' Just wanted to put that in for the people  
who couldn't figure it out.  
  
Yes, Kim and Ron are not brought in here in the introduction. They'll make their  
debut at the start of the next chapter. And before anyone asks... no, Shego will  
be absent from this fic entirely.  
  
******  
  
Coming in Chapter 1: "The Meddler from Middleton"  
- Kim's back on both feet as her recovery has been completed!  
- Mojo and Drakken wage an attack on the unsuspecting citizens of Townsville!  
- Can Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup handle two evil geniuses at the same time?  
  
This fanfic will start at the end of the month, with a specific date TBA. The  
reason I'm holding this off for a few weeks is because there are a few other  
projects of mine that need to be finished first. So, give me a couple of weeks  
and then we'll see where to go with this.  
  
In the meantime, if you want to be notified of when new chapters of this fanfic  
are posted, either leave a signed review or e-mail me. Note... people who were  
on the mailing list of 'She Will Do Anything' are already on the one for this fic. 


	2. The Meddler from Middleton

"Dangerous Girls," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Okay, I'm now ready to start this Kim Possible/Powerpuff Girls crossover in earnest.  
This fanfic will be written on a rolling basis. In other words, instead of a  
weekly release schedule, new chapters will be written and released whenever ready.  
In general, that means that it could be anywhere between 3 and 14 days between  
certain chapters, depending on what else I'm working on at that given time.  
  
With that said, here's the long awaited first chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters from the animated series "Kim Possible" or  
"The Powerpuff Girls" belong to me.  
  
======  
  
Chapter 1 - The Meddler from Middleton (07.01.03)  
  
The sound of a school bell ringing filled the air as students rushed inside  
Middleton Junior High School. Outside, the school sign reads 'Class Trip Week.'  
  
Inside, the hallways began to empty, though there are still a few stragglers  
about. The previous bell was a warning bell, which basically informed everyone  
that homeroom began in five minutes. There were obviously those people who  
waited until the absolute last minute to go to class.  
  
Two of them were rummaging through their lockers for books. Correction, one of  
them, as the other simply pulled her English Literature book from beside the  
computer monitor that took up most of the space in the locker. The first, on the  
other hand, tossed out an assortment of textbooks, binders, and crumpled up pieces  
of paper in his haste to find a very important object...  
  
"Oh no, where could it be?"  
  
"Just what are you looking for?"  
  
The two students were Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible, respectively.  
  
"My history notes!" Ron exclaimed. "Today's that big test and I forgot to study!"  
  
"Ron!" Kim shouted in disbelief. "You know this is our last test in that class  
before finals start in two weeks! How well we do on this test could determine  
what scores we'll be aiming for on the final!"  
  
"I know, KP, but I meant to cram for it all last night! But then we ended up  
making that trip to Athens..."  
  
"To stop the Olympic Stadium they were building there from collapsing, yeah, I  
know. I'm the one who saved all the workers there, remember? That's still no  
excuse... I had plenty of time to study."  
  
"Well, I didn't!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"For starters, Pain King and Steel Toe had their longest match of all time, I  
had to give Rufus a bath, I spent a couple of hours trying to beat 'Bombs Away,'  
and..."  
  
Kim raised her hand to stop Ron. "Okay, I think that's enough of that. Ron,  
did the importance of studying for this test ever dawn on you last night?"  
  
"It didn't even dawn on me 'til this morning."  
  
Kim shook her head. "Look, I'll help you study at lunch, but you can't do this  
during finals week. You'll never survive."  
  
"Don't worry, Kim! I've got it all figured out! It won't be like last year...  
I'll be ready for finals this time!"  
  
The two closed their lockers and headed down the hall to first period. But  
before they could make it there, they were stopped by their friend, Monique.  
  
"You're walking without hobbling?" Monique gasped. "Oh my God... does that mean  
what I think it means?"  
  
"Yep," Kim nodded. "My ankle's fully healed. I'm able to walk on it without  
any pain at all."  
  
"That's great!" Monique exclaimed. "Maybe we can partner up during the Class  
Trip games that I've heard so much about!"  
  
"Partner up?" Ron cut in. "Monique, I'm the only person allowed to be Kim's  
partner."  
  
"Since when?" Kim asked, with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"What do you mean since when? We always do stuff together!"  
  
"Come on," Monique said, blowing Ron off. "You two are always together on your  
missions! Haven't you ever considered mixing things up. You know, teaming up  
with other people?"  
  
"Well..." Kim started before being cut off.  
  
"Kim, we're best friends!" Ron pleaded.  
  
"Forget Ron this once!" Monique shouted. "You know you're my girl!"  
  
"Could we talk about this later?" Kim asked, starting to step away from them  
both. "We're going to be late for class, and trust me, I do not want to be  
sitting in detention again."  
  
"But Kim, the trip's tomorrow!" Monique said aloud.  
  
"Everyone'll be paired up by the end of the day," Ron added, remembering what  
happened last year. "We have to know now!"  
  
"Uh... see you two later!"  
  
With that, Kim ran off to class, leaving Ron and Monique behind in the hallway,  
using her newly healed ankle to assist her escape.  
  
======  
  
(Meanwhile, in the city of Townsville...)  
  
Inside Mojo Jojo's laboratory, Mojo and Doctor Drakken were hard at work  
constructing a giant contraption to use in order to defeat the Powerpuff Girls.  
The machine resembled a jellyfish, only it was ten times larger than a normal  
jellyfish, it could fly, and it could survive on land.  
  
"This is perfect!" shouted an overjoyed Drakken. "It's pure genius! No one  
would've thought of using a humongous jellyfish in an evil scheme other than us!"  
  
"And don't you forget it!" reminded Mojo. "This is our jellyfish, the jellyfish  
that you and I built. It's the jellyfish that with our four hands we built from  
the ground up. This jellyfish that we constructed will be used to destroy the  
Powerpuff Girls. Those Powerpuff Girls, they'll never expect to see a giant  
jellyfish attack them in the middle of Townsville! This plan, to use a jellyfish  
to attack the Powerpuff Girls in Townsville, is a plan that will succeed,  
especially with two super geniuses behind it!"  
  
"Yes," Drakken confirmed, though he was lost after Mojo's winded speech.  
  
Mojo held up two wires, a green one and a red one, for Drakken to see.  
  
"Once these two wires are connected," Mojo stated, "this giant jellyfish will be  
operational. And by operational, I mean that it will be able to do everything  
that we built it to do, like fly over the city and exist out of water. By not  
following the normal habits of jellyfish that don't fly and can only live in  
water, our jellyfish will wreak havoc on the innocent populace of Townsville!"  
  
Mojo handed the red wire to Drakken, as the two prepared to bring the wires  
together.  
  
"Today Townsville..." Mojo began.  
  
"...and tomorrow, the world!" finished Drakken.  
  
The two supervillains brought the wires together, which resulted in a small shock  
of electricity that sent them both flying to the ground in opposite directions.  
Luckily, the shock was only enought to slightly daze them.  
  
"That's a good thing, right?" asked Drakken as he got to his feet.  
  
"Yes!" Mojo said evilly as he rubbed his gloved hands together. "It means that  
it's ready."  
  
======  
  
Across town, at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, Townsville's youngest and brightest are  
in the middle of a visual mathematics lesson, given by their teacher, Miss Keane.  
And among the students, are the Powerpuff Girls themselves: Blossom, Bubbles, and  
Buttercup.  
  
"Okay class," Miss Keane began, placing seven apples on her desk. "Who would  
like to volunteer to come up and answer this?"  
  
Instantly, nearly all the hands in the room shot up. It seemed that everyone  
wanted a chance to get up in front of the class and participate.  
  
"Let's see now," Miss Keane glanced around the room, trying to find someone to  
pick. "Bubbles, you haven't been up here in awhile, so why don't you come up?"  
  
"Yes!" Bubbles rejoiced, flying out of her seat and over to Miss Keane.  
  
"Bubbles, there are seven apples on my desk, right?"  
  
"Uh..." Bubbles looked at the apples and started counting them one by one. "One,  
two, three, four, five, six, seven! Yes, Miss Keane!"  
  
Miss Keane walked over to the desk and took two of the apples away.  
  
"I've taken two apples away, so how many are left?"  
  
Bubbles scratched her head as she glanced at the remaining apples on the desk.  
"Well, let's see now... there's one, two..."  
  
"Oh brother," Buttercup uttered, rolling her eyes.  
  
Blossom responded by elbowing her sister in the shoulder. "Shhhh!"  
  
"...three, four, FIVE!" Bubbles finished, emphasizing the last number loudly.  
"There are five apples, Miss Keane!"  
  
"Very good, Bubbles!" praised Miss Keane. She continued on as Bubbles returned  
to her seat. "Now, who would like to try the next one?"  
  
Before anyone could volunteer, the buzzing of the Powerpuff hotline filled the  
air. The Powerpuff Girls raced over, with Blossom getting there first to pick  
it up.  
  
"What's wrong, Mayor?" Blossom asked, with Bubbles and Buttercup right behind  
her.  
  
======  
  
At the mayor's office, the Mayor is on the phone while his secretary, Miss  
Bellum, stared out the window, where a giant jellyfish was floating around some  
nearby skyscrapers.  
  
"There's a giant jellyfish roaming around, threatening to suck up everything!"  
  
======  
  
"We're on our way!" Blossom exclaimed. She then hung up the phone. "Trouble,  
girls! Let's go!"  
  
Together, the three girls flew out of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten through the roof,  
leaving a good sized hole in it. They started heading towards the downtown area  
to check out the disturbance.  
  
"So, what are we going after this time?" Buttercup asked. "A giant eyeball? A  
mechanical crab? A shapeshifter?"  
  
"It's a giant jellyfish," Blossom replied.  
  
"A jellyfish?" Bubbles asked. "Jellyfish have to be in water, don't they?"  
  
"I don't think this one has to, Bubbles. Something tells me this is the work  
of..."  
  
======  
  
Downtown, Mojo and Drakken are sitting inside the cockpit of the mechanical  
jellyfish. They are about to commence their attack, but there seems to be a  
problem...  
  
"Mojo Jojo!"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"How come you get to drive the giant jellyfish?" Drakken whined. "I wanna drive  
it!"  
  
"I'm the one who drew up the plans!" Mojo shouted.  
  
"But I instructed you on how to build it!"  
  
"But we used my tools to construct it!"  
  
Before they could settle their problem, the girls arrived on the scene. The trio  
found themselves staring down not only a giant jellyfish, but a bunch of henchmen  
in red suits that were holding electrically-charged jousting sticks.  
  
"This is new," commented Blossom. "Since when did Mojo have henchmen?"  
  
"Henchmen or not, I'm gonna knock 'em all down!" Buttercup stated confidently.  
  
"Look!" Bubbles exclaimed, pointing to the jellyfish's cockpit. "Mojo's got  
someone with him!"  
  
"He must be a scientist that he forced to make this jellyfish robot," Blossom  
deduced. "We'll have to get him to safety before we can take out Mojo."  
  
Up in the cockpit...  
  
"Listen to me, Drakken!" Mojo said angrily. "Townsville's my place of residence,  
so I will squish it to the ground. Once we get to Middleton or wherever you're  
from, you can pilot the robot then and ONLY then will you be allowed to pilot the  
robot."  
  
"Okay, fine," Drakken reluctantly agreed, sitting back down in frustration. But  
he wasn't sitting for long, as he spotted the girls down on the ground. "Who's  
that down there?"  
  
Mojo gasped. "The Powerpuff Girls? They're here already?"  
  
"So these little girls are the ones giving you trouble? You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Mojo Jojo never kids, Doctor Drakken! Do not underestimate them, for doing so  
will spell your defeat!"  
  
Drakken chuckled. "This isn't even worth constructing this robot. Even my  
henchmen can handle this."  
  
Drakken reached for the speaker button so that he could give his henchmen a  
command via the jellyfish's megaphone system.  
  
"Henchmen, those three are the do-gooders we have come here to defeat! Get them!"  
  
The henchmen, which numbered twenty, seemed hesitant at first. They too were in  
a bit disbelief that their opponents were so young.  
  
"When I give you an order, I expect you all to obey it! Now, get them!"  
  
This time, the henchmen sprang into action. They all charged right at the girls,  
jousting sticks at the ready, to pummel them into the ground.  
  
"Here they come!" Buttercup said, rubbing her hands together.  
  
"There's so many," Bubbles gasped.  
  
"No worries, girls!" Blossom smiled. "These guys don't look so tough!"  
  
******  
  
Author's Notes:  
Kim's right ankle was injured during a battle in the "She Will Do Anything"  
fanfic. This story takes place three weeks after the end of that story, so her  
ankle has had plenty of time to heal.  
  
Also, the whole class trip angle will be an important sideplot, as you'll see in  
a few chapters. It's also an excuse to bring back the Ron-Monique debate for  
Kim's attention. That's as best friends, not lovers... what are you people  
thinking anyway?  
  
******  
  
Coming in Chapter 2: "Best Friends, Best Enemies"  
- The Powerpuff Girls face off against Mojo and Drakken... are they overmatched?  
- Kim makes her decision: will she choose Ron or Monique as her partner?  
- And what part will Professor Utonium play in this story?  
  
Posting date of next chapter: Friday, July 11th. 


	3. Best Friends, Best Enemies

"Dangerous Girls," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Chapter Two... and we get to see battling at long, long last!  
  
Okay, it hasn't been that long...  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters from the animated series "Kim Possible" or  
"The Powerpuff Girls" belong to me.  
  
======  
  
Chapter 2 - Best Friends, Best Enemies (07.11.03)  
  
Drakken's henchmen charged head-on towards the Powerpuff Girls. They seemed  
confident that they could handle the girls easily.  
  
Then again, they don't know the Powerpuff Girls.  
  
"Alright, girls! Let's get 'em!" Blossom ordered.  
  
Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup split off in three different directions, looking  
to attack from all sides. With the electrified jousting sticks at the ready,  
the henchmen prepared to counterattack. Unfortunately, the girls were way too  
fast for any such attempt.  
  
Blossom was the first to strike, simply flying through the center of the henchmen  
formation and knocking several off of their feet.  
  
Bubbles came in from the left, slugging one lackey on the chin before doing a  
midair split kick to get rid of two more.  
  
Buttercup entered from the right, aiming for a line of four henchmen in a row.  
Punching the first one hard in the stomach, he flew back into his three  
comrades, sending them all sprawling to the ground.  
  
Back to Blossom, who ducked just in time to avoid a stick swung by one of the  
grunts. A second tried the same manuever, but Blossom snatched it from him  
and quickly broke it in half. The two henchmen reacted by taking a step back  
in fear... that was all they would do, as Blossom downs them in an instant.  
  
Bubbles stood on the ground as four henchmen charged at her, jousting sticks  
above their heads. Bubbles giggled as she waited for them to get close before  
flying away at the last moment, causing the foursome to run right into each other.  
  
Meanwhile, Buttercup had picked one of the thinner henchmen up and was twirling  
him around her head. She smirked at two approaching men, whom she threw their  
teammate at. The butting of heads was enough to knock all three of them out.  
  
"What are they doing?" Drakken asked, observing the carnage from the jellyfish's  
cockpit.  
  
"They are getting their butts kicked by the Powerpuff Girls," Mojo replied. "I  
told you NOT to underestimate them!"  
  
On ground level, the twenty henchmen, all either unconscious or groaning in pain,  
were stacked in a giant dogpile. The girls were on top of the pile, and they  
didn't look exhausted at all.  
  
"Man, is that all you sissies have?" Buttercup asked, kicking one of the men  
on top for good measure.  
  
"Now we have to save that hostage!" Blossom stated, announcing the next part of  
their plan. "You two distract Mojo, and I'll save the scientist!"  
  
"Right!" Bubbles and Buttercup said in unison.  
  
Bubbles and Buttercup flew right at the mechanical jellyfish, while Blossom took  
the long way around and tried to sneak up from behind. Bubbles and Buttercup  
stopped right in front of the cockpit, in plain view of Mojo and Drakken.  
  
"You can't catch us!" Bubbles shouted, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"What's the matter, Mojo?" Buttercup asked. "Shoot us!"  
  
"With pleasure!" Mojo responded, reaching for the control console and pushing a  
purple button.  
  
Out of the jellyfish's mouth shot a ball of ink, designed to blind and ensnare  
anyone who gets in its path. The girls dodged it and then turned around to  
watch it land on one of the city's main thoroughfares. Luckily, the streets in  
the area had already been evacuated beforehand as a safety precaution, though  
there were crowds of people watching from behind barricades a few blocks away.  
  
Switching tactics, Mojo activated the tentacles' free motion system. Those that  
weren't keeping the jellyfish upright swung out and at Bubbles and Buttercup.  
Coming one at a time, Bubbles and Buttercup simply flew out of harm's way.  
  
"You're doing it all wrong!" Drakken yelled.  
  
"I know what I am doing!" Mojo yelled back.  
  
Suddenly, Blossom bursted through the glass pane window protecting the cockpit  
from the outside. She gave Mojo a hard right to the face, sending the manic  
monkey to the wall.  
  
"Don't worry," Blossom said, looking at Drakken, "I'll get you to safety!"  
  
Blossom picked Drakken up, and before he knew it, he was being carried out of  
the cockpit and down to the ground... a safe distance away from the jellyfish  
robot, of course.  
  
"Unhand me, you little troll!" Drakken shouted as Blossom put him down.  
  
"Geese! You could at least be greatful that I saved your life!"  
  
"I didn't need my life saved!"  
  
Blossom quickly flew back into battle, joining her two sisters, who were now  
battling the robot hand-to-hand. Inside the cockpit, Mojo was back at the  
controls again, trying even harder to destroy our heroes.  
  
"Girls! Use manuever 37-B!"  
  
Buttercup started off the called manuever by grabbing one of the jellyfish's  
tentacles and guiding it towards its matching one on the other side. Bubbles  
followed suit, though she took care of a different set of legs. Mojo, catching  
on quickly, tried his best to keep the tentacles from being tied. But that was  
hard to do, especially with Blossom floating in the air just a few feet in front  
of the cockpit.  
  
Using her heat beam eyes, Blossom fired, frying Mojo to the point where he  
couldn't move anymore. With Mojo and the robot disabled, the girls could now  
proceed to finish the battle.  
  
Lining up alongside each other, the Powerpuff Girls made one final charge at the  
robot's engine, located right under the cockpit. Their aim was dead-on, as the  
engine exploded instantaneously. The townspeople cheered as the robot fell to  
the ground.  
  
Townsville's local police force was on the scene, ready to apprehend Mojo and  
cart him off to jail... again.  
  
======  
  
Minutes later, a now conscious and handcuffed Mojo Jojo was sitting in the back  
of a paddy wagon as the rear doors were closed and it pulled away. The girls  
stood in the streets, getting a round of cheers from the townspeople and some  
congratulatory thanks from the Mayor and Miss Bellum.  
  
"Once again, you've saved the day!" Mayor said.  
  
"All in a day's work," Blossom admitted, blowing the battle off as if it were a  
piece of cake... which it practically was.  
  
"When will Mojo learn that he can't beat us?" Buttercup asked rhetorically,  
shaking her fist at a nearby television camera to prove her point if Mojo was  
watching.  
  
"Hey!" Bubbles shouted. "Where did that professor go?"  
  
Everyone looked around, but Doctor Drakken was nowhere to be found.  
  
"I guess he must've gone home," Blossom concluded. "He must have been terrified  
by Mojo. I hope he'll be okay."  
  
Little did Blossom or anyone else know that Drakken was watching from a nearby  
alley.  
  
"Curses!" Drakken said to himself. "Those girls are pretty strong. Almost as  
strong as... Kim Possible! That's it!" Drakken smirked. "I know the perfect  
way to beat those girls and get rid of Kim Possible at the same time!"  
  
Drakken laughed as he ran down the alley, disappearing into the crowd of people  
returning to the previously empty 'attack' area.  
  
(Oh, I don't like this Doctor Drakken fellow. Even with Mojo Jojo behind bars,  
this guy seems to be almost just as evil! Whatever he's planning can't be good.)  
  
======  
  
Speaking of Kim Possible, we go to Middleton High School. The cafeteria, to be  
exact, as it was lunchtime. Kim had just finished going through the line,  
walking to a table while carrying a tray with a plate of beef noodle stroganoff,  
some soggy French fries, and a carton of milk. As she expected, both Ron and  
Monique were sitting at the table, waiting for her.  
  
"So girl, who's it gonna be?" Monique asked.  
  
"It's gonna be me!" Ron said, pointing to himself. "We're like glue... we're  
never apart for anything!"  
  
To prove his point, Ron interlaced his fingers and held them there for a few  
seconds... before realizing they were too tight and he couldn't get them out.  
  
"You'll be happy to know that I've made my decision, and that I already  
submitted it to Mr. Barkin," Kim announced.  
  
Ron, who now has Rufus trying to unstick his fingers, and Monique lean in close,  
awaiting for Kim to announce the name of her partner.  
  
"Ron..." Kim started.  
  
"Boo-yah!" Ron shouted, raising his arms into the air, breaking his tied  
fingers... and falling backwards out of his seat.  
  
Monique stifled a laugh as Kim continued. "What I was going to say is that  
Monique is right, Ron. We do spend way too much time together."  
  
"You mean you picked me?" Monique asked excitedly. "I knew you would, girl!"  
  
"Who am I supposed to partner with?" questioned Ron as he picked his seat up and  
then sat back down in it. "You know you're the only person that would team-up  
with me, Kim."  
  
"Exactly!" Kim exclaimed. "That's why I partnered you up with the one other  
person you would be comfortable with."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Monique."  
  
Monique, who was drinking from her milk carton at that moment, nearly spit it  
back out at Ron. "What?"  
  
"Monique?" Ron pointed at her. "I thought you were with her, Kim!"  
  
"Yeah!" Monique added. "What gives?"  
  
"Well, the funny, or not funny thing is, that someone had already signed me up  
to partner with them. And since you two were one of the few left unpartnered,  
I decided to put you two together."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Ron spoke up. "Someone selected you as their partner?"  
  
"Who would do that?" asked a confused Monique.  
  
The answer... was tapping Kim on the shoulder.  
  
"I can't wait to work with you tomorrow, Kim," the brunette, brown-skinned girl  
behind Kim said.  
  
"Bonnie?"  
  
Ron and Monique were confused as Bonnie walked off to another table. Kim sighed  
as she lowered her head down.  
  
"Apparently, Bonnie's so bent on finding a way to embarrass me on the Class Trip  
that she was willing to partner with me to make sure of it first hand!"  
  
"That's harsh," Ron commented.  
  
"She's trippin' if she thinks she can do that," Monique added.  
  
"There's no way I can change it now," Kim stated. "I checked the list again  
before I came down here... and everyone going on the trip already has a partner!"  
  
"Now that I think of it," Monique smiled, "being paired with Ron isn't as bad as  
I thought."  
  
"Hey!" Ron blurted out.  
  
This time, Monique couldn't hold in as she laughed out loud, much to Ron's dismay.  
Kim just groaned, already dreading everything Bonnie might try to pull on the  
trip tomorrow.  
  
======  
  
Back in Townsville, Professor Utonium was wandering through Malph's Supermarket.  
He was taking care of grocery shopping, for there was nothing at home to prepare  
for dinner.  
  
"Let's see..." Professor Utonium said aloud as he wandered into the cereal aisle.  
"Where is that cereal the girls love so much? Lucky Captain Rabbit King Cereal?  
Ah... there it is!"  
  
As he reaches for a box, a hand intercepted him. An evil blue hand.  
  
"Excuse me, but I saw that box first!"  
  
"You can have the box... it's you that I want!"  
  
The blue hand, naturally, belongs to Doctor Drakken.  
  
(What does this Drakken fellow want with the professor? Oh, this can't be good!)  
  
******  
  
Coming in Chapter 3: "That's One Genius Too Many"  
- Why has Doctor Drakken employed Professor Utonium's help?  
- How will Mojo Jojo break back into the fold? Actually, that's a easy one...  
- Plus, Kim's class finally goes on their class trip... but where will it be?  
  
Posting date of next chapter: Friday, July 18th. 


	4. That's One Genius Too Many

"Dangerous Girls," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
To celebrate the season premiere of "Kim Possible" today, here's a new chapter  
of the crossover! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters from the animated series "Kim Possible" or  
"The Powerpuff Girls" belong to me.  
  
======  
  
Chapter 3 - That's One Genius Too Many (07.18.03)  
  
"What do you want with me?" Professor Utonium asked, immediately on the defensive.  
  
"I need your help," Drakken responded. "I'm a scientist looking for a place to  
stay while I create a top secret project that will revolutionize the world as we  
know it!"  
  
"Really?" The professor was genuinely intrigued. "And what's your name?"  
  
"People call me... Doctor Drakken!"  
  
The lights in the market flickered on and off, a pickle jar breaks apart after  
being dropped on the ground, and a baby was heard crying loudly. Professor  
Utonium scratched his head curiously, but he quickly blew any hunches about  
Drakken off.  
  
"Funny... you don't look like a scientist."  
  
"I don't look like a scientist, Professor Utonium? Then how do you explain my  
blue face?"  
  
"You could've painted it. And how do you know my name?"  
  
"Never mind that! Are you going to let me stay with you while I work on my  
project?"  
  
"Well, I guess. I don't see the harm in that."  
  
"Good," Drakken smirked. "I'll drop by your house tonight!"  
  
"Do you need the address?"  
  
Utonium hadn't even blinked before Drakken had disappeared.  
  
"Strange fellow."  
  
======  
  
That evening, Professor Utonium was down in the basement, mixing some chemicals  
in his laboratory. Upstairs on the first floor, Bubbles was drawing a picture  
of a cat while watching Buttercup playing a video game.  
  
"Come on, come on!" Buttercup shouted as she pounded the buttons on her  
controller. "Super Nova Beam! Take that, you blob of gelatin!"  
  
"He's sneaking up behind you!" Bubbles exclaimed, pointing to the TV.  
  
"I see him! Take that, pow!"  
  
Meanwhile, Blossom was in the kitchen, getting ready to pour herself a glass of  
milk. But as she finally found a clean glass in the dishwasher, the doorbell  
rang.  
  
"I got it!" Blossom yelled, taking off for the door.  
  
In an instant, Blossom was at the door. Opening it, she found Doctor Drakken  
standing there.  
  
"Hey... you're the guy we saved today!"  
  
Upon hearing their red-headed sister's statement, Bubbles and Buttercup raced to  
the door to greet Drakken.  
  
"He must have come here to thank us for rescuing him," Buttercup deduced.  
  
"Yeah!" Bubbles added. "People do that a lot!"  
  
"Actually," Drakken said, speaking up, "I'm here to see Professor Utonium. Is  
he in?"  
  
"Sure!" Blossom replied. "We'll go get him for you."  
  
The girls flied to the basement as fast as they could.  
  
"Professor!" the trio yelled in unison. "Someone's hear to see you!"  
  
"I'm coming!" he yelled back up.  
  
A minute later, Professor Utonium was at the door, where Doctor Drakken was still  
waiting. The girls were right beside him.  
  
"It's about time," Drakken said impatiently.  
  
"Sorry," Utonium apologized. "I was working in the lab. Please... come in!"  
  
Drakken stepped inside and headed for the living room. After closing the front  
door, the professor and the girls followed him there, where they all took a seat.  
  
"You don't have any bags?" the professor asked.  
  
"Don't need 'em," replied Drakken. "Besides, I won't be going out much anyway."  
  
"Just who are you anyway?" asked a curious Blossom.  
  
"Girls, this is Doctor Drakken," Professor Utonium said, answering the question.  
"I met him in the marketplace this afternoon when he presented an interesting  
proposal to me."  
  
"That's correct," Drakken stated. "I'm trying to create a ray gun that, when  
a person is hit by it, all of the evil inside of him or her will be sucked out  
and absorbed by the beam."  
  
"Sounds complicated... and impossible. How do you plan to go about this?"  
  
Drakken put a hand up. "Wait! I'm not saying another word until you agree to  
let me stay with you while I construct the project!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Come on, professor!" Blossom cut in. "He's down on his luck!"  
  
"Yeah!" Buttercup added. "Blossom had to snatch him from the evil clutches of  
Mojo Jojo today!"  
  
"Couldn't we at least let him stay the night so that he can get better?" asked  
Bubbles.  
  
"Well, I guess one night couldn't hurt..."  
  
"Yeah!" the girls and Doctor Drakken cheered.  
  
"Doctor, you and I need to talk about what you plan to do."  
  
"Certainly," Drakken smirked, rubbing his hands together.  
  
Professor Utonium and Doctor Drakken headed for the lab to talk, while the girls  
when back to what they were doing beforehand.  
  
"They're playing right into my hands!" Drakken thought to himself. "They don't  
suspect that I'm using them to get rid of Kim Possible! And once she's out of  
the way, I'll get rid of them! Bwa ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"Doctor, what are you laughing about?"  
  
Doctor Drakken had, by accident, laughed out loud. Professor Utonium had no  
idea why, but once again, he blew off any suspicions for the time being.  
  
"I was thinking of this funny joke my assistant told me a few days ago."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two continued down to the basement as Drakken laughed again... this time, to  
himself.  
  
======  
  
(Ooh, that Doctor Drakken is up to no good! And speaking of no good, another  
bad guy is trying to escape from Townsville Jail!)  
  
Alarm bells and sirens were ringing, searchlights were being shined all over the  
place, and the attack dogs were out and about, all trying to find a prisoner that  
had just escaped.  
  
Too bad the escapee was already outside of the grounds, overlooking the jail  
from a hill. It doesn't take two shakes of a monkey's tail to figure out who  
this was.  
  
"Those accursed Powerpuff Girls will pay!" Mojo shouted, shaking his fists in  
anger. "And so will that Doctor Drakken for tricking me into thinking he is  
evil! Nobody tricks Mojo Jojo into thinking they are evil, for if they do so,  
then they will have to face the wrath of me, Mojo Jojo!"  
  
Mojo laughed out loud maniacally as he ran off. But back in the jail...  
  
"You think that monkey will free us too?" asked one of Drakken's henchmen, all  
of which were locked up in two cells facing each other, ten in each.  
  
"Forget about him... our boss will save us!" a henchmen from the other cell  
shouted.  
  
======  
  
The following morning at Middleton High School, six yellow school buses had  
parked outside in the loading area. The school's sophomore class was busy  
loading their packed bags onto a seventh bus, which would carry those alone.  
Among the students finishing that task and heading to one of the other buses to  
board were Kim and Ron.  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing you can do to switch us?" Ron asked, in a frenzy.  
  
"Ron!" Kim shouted. "There's nothing wrong with being paired with Monique."  
  
"But there's definitely something wrong with you and Bonnie as partners!"  
  
"I can handle Bonnie, Ron. I've done it numerous times before. It's no big."  
  
Suddenly, Monique appeared, sneaking up behind Ron and covering his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
"Um... Mr. Barkin?"  
  
"Not even close," Monique said as she removed her hands from his eyes.  
  
"What'd you do that for?"  
  
"If we're gonna be partners, then we might as well make the best of it! After  
all, you've hung out with me before!"  
  
"Yeah, only when KP's around!"  
  
"I'm still going to be here," Kim said. "That is, if Bonnie will let me."  
  
"Just turn it around on her, girl!" Monique exclaimed. "Instead of her trying  
to catch you in an embarrassing trap, catch her in one!"  
  
"I don't want to do that unless I have to. And if Bonnie knows what's good for  
her, I won't have to."  
  
The conversation ended there, as the trip's main teacher chaperone, the  
brown-haired administrator/substitute teacher, Mr. Barkin, started shouting out  
to the students.  
  
"Alright, people, listen up! It's almost oh-nine hundred hours! If we're going  
to make it to our destination on time, we need to start boarding the buses now!  
So, let's move people!"  
  
As per Mr. Barkin's instructions, the kids started getting onto the buses. Kim,  
Ron, and Monique were getting on the same bus.  
  
"So, what's the deal with this Townsville anyway?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's a big city that feels like a small town," Kim replied. "We're supposed  
to be doing some community service project with local kindergardeners."  
  
"We're dealing with little tykes?" Monique asked. "That is so cool!"  
  
A familiar beeping tune filled the air. Immediately, everyone on the bus that  
had a cell phone went to answer it. But in reality, the beeping was coming from  
the Kimmunicator, a device that a ten-year old supergenius named Wade created in  
order to keep track of requests for help on Kim's website.  
  
"What's the sitch?"  
  
Wade's face appeared on the screen, as he broadcasted from his bedroom, as always.  
Ron and Monique also got close so they could see him as well.  
  
"You're not gonna believe this!" Wade exclaimed.  
  
"Try us," challenged Kim.  
  
"Well, okay. Townsville is known for being attacked and terrorized by evil  
scientists, prank-loving gangsters, and hot-tempered country bumpkins, just to  
name a few."  
  
"Great," remarked Kim sarcastically, "And I thought I was going to get away from  
fighting evildoers for a few days."  
  
"But you'll never guess who was involved in an attack there last night."  
  
Wade pressed the 'P' key on his keyboard, as the screen changed to a non-audio  
feed from a local newscast from last night. The trio watched as a streak of  
pink light flew out of the cockpit of the jellyfish robot and landed on the  
ground. The streak of light was actually Blossom, who was putting down...  
  
"Drakken?" Kim stated in shock.  
  
"Man, he gets around!" Ron noted, not noticing that Rufus had climbed out of  
his pants pocket and was climbing up his shirt to Ron's right shoulder.  
  
The tape ended, as the signal returns to Wade's live feed.  
  
"I can't seem to figure out what Drakken was doing there, but the reports said  
that he was saved after being kidnapped by Townsville's resident mad scientist."  
  
"You can't have a town without a mad scientist," Ron said. "It's in the rulebook  
for cities that have heroes."  
  
"You're joking, right?" Monique asked, not believing him.  
  
"Who saved him?"  
  
"Well Kim, they're a group of superheroes called The Powerpuff Girls."  
  
Wade booted up a picture of the girls on-screen.  
  
"Those three?" Kim asked. "But they're so..."  
  
"Young!" finished Ron. "They look like toddlers!"  
  
"Toddlers with superpowers," deduced Kim. "How did they get those powers, Wade?"  
  
"You'd better sit down for this one," Wade said. "These origin stories take  
awhile to tell."  
  
"Now would be a perfect time for a commercial break," wished Ron. "If only we  
knew how to get one of them..."  
  
******  
  
Coming in Chapter 4: "Beginnings"  
- Kim, Ron, and Monique learn the origin of the Powerpuff Girls.  
- Will the professor help Drakken construct his so-called 'absorb evil' ray gun?  
- And how does Mojo plan to get revenge on the girls and on Drakken?  
  
Posting date of next chapter: Tuesday, July 29th. 


	5. Beginnings

"Dangerous Girls," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Another new installment is here! Enjoy everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters from the animated series "Kim Possible" or  
"The Powerpuff Girls" belong to me.  
  
======  
  
Chapter 4 - Beginnings (08.01.03)  
  
The six buses which carried the sophomore class of Middleton High School were  
making their way to the highway and towards Townsville. On board bus number two,  
Kim, Ron, and Monique were about to be briefed on the origin of the Powerpuff  
Girls by Wade, with Kim holding the Kimmunicator, Ron leaning in from the left,  
and Monique glancing over Kim's shoulders from the seat behind.  
  
"Wow, it actually worked!" Ron commented.  
  
"What?" asked Monique.  
  
"I asked for a commercial break, and we got one!"  
  
"You do realize this is a work of fanfiction and not a television show," noted  
Wade.  
  
"There is nothing fictional about us," Kim stated. "Now, about that origin  
story..."  
  
"Of fictional characters," completed Ron.  
  
"I doubt that these Powerpuff Girls are made up, no matter how silly their  
story may sound."  
  
"The story's actually far from silly," said Wade. "Still, I'd hold all chuckles  
until the end of the film."  
  
With that, Wade typed away at his keyboard until the film began playing on the  
Kimmunicator's screen.  
  
======  
  
On screen, the episode where the origin story appeared runs. But instead of  
the regular dialogue, Wade narrates in the background.  
  
"Let's start by introducing the girls themselves," Wade began, bringing up a  
still of the girls. "From left to right, they are Bubbles, Blossom, and  
Buttercup."  
  
"They're so cute!" Kim and Monique commented simultaneously.  
  
"The guy in the lab coat is their creator, or should I say, father figure,  
Professor Utonium."  
  
In this still, the professor was seen shackled to a device of some sort.  
  
"Looks like somebody's been a bad boy," Monique chuckled.  
  
"Monique!" shushed Kim.  
  
"And this guy's the girls' archnemesis. This is Mojo Jojo."  
  
Show a still of the monkey genius with the encapsulated large brain.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Ron screamed, predictably given his fear of monkeys. "Giant  
monkey! Giant monkey!"  
  
"Care to explain?" Monique asked.  
  
"Bad experience from summer camp," Kim replied.  
  
"Another one? What kind of camp did they run down there anyway?"  
  
"The worst one in camping history, it seems."  
  
"Excuse me, but could we get the giant monkey off of the screen already!"  
  
"I guess I'd better skip all the extraneous details and get right to the point,"  
Wade stated, fast forwarding through the tape.  
  
"So I'm guessing this Mojo Jojo had something to do with the girls' creation,"  
deduced Kim.  
  
"Right on the nose! You see, Mojo Jojo wasn't always an evil genius. Before  
the girls were created, he was the professor's lab assistant. Unfortunately,  
all he ever did was break stuff.  
  
"One day, as the story goes, Professor Utonium was trying to create the perfect  
little girls. He began to mix a substance that had sugar, spice, and everything  
nice."  
  
"How are we sure the professor's not an evil scientist either?" Ron asked. "He  
just threw a stuffed rabbit in there!"  
  
Kim and Monique gave Ron an odd glance.  
  
"It could happen!"  
  
"Anyway," Wade continued, "before he could finish, Mojo Jojo, known as just  
plain Jojo back then, bumped into the professor, causing him to accidently crash  
into a beaker of Chemical X. Which emptied into the concoction and created the  
Powerpuff Girls, of course."  
  
"And what about Mojo... I mean, Jojo?" asked Kim.  
  
"A simple monkey before, he was transformed into the genius I showed you a minute  
ago."  
  
"Why'd it have to be an evil monkey?" Ron shouted out loud.  
  
"Will you just turn down the drama already?" Kim said, calming Ron down before  
he caused even more of a ruckus. "Now that we know who the Powerpuff Girls are,  
what were they doing saving Drakken?"  
  
"Maybe it was a case of mistaken identity," theorized Wade.  
  
"Let's suppose it was. We'll have to convince them otherwise, right?"  
  
"That should be easy," stated Ron.  
  
"Unless he's already formed a partnership with Mojo Jojo."  
  
"Now it's difficult."  
  
Ron scrunched up in his seat, already imagining the forecoming conflict with Mojo.  
  
"Thanks Wade!" Kim complimented. "We'll be in touch."  
  
Kim shut the Kimmunicator off.  
  
"Do we really have to do this?" Ron asked.  
  
"Duh," Kim confirmed. "We have to stop Drakken, no matter whom he's working  
with."  
  
"You'll have to get rid of me first," Bonnie interrupted, sitting in the seat  
across the aisle.  
  
"Bonnie! How long have you been sitting there?"  
  
"I heard the whole thing. I know you have to save the world and all, but we  
have a project to complete on the trip too. Don't think that I'm going to do  
all the work for you."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of leaving you to do everything," smirked Kim.  
  
"Good then. You won't be needing this then."  
  
Bonnie reached over and took the Kimmunicator from Kim. Kim responded by  
snatching it right back.  
  
"Fine. But I'll be watching you, Kim."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Kim slipped the handheld device into her backpack as Ron and Monique looked on.  
She didn't look too happy, but she decided to keep her mouth shut for now.  
  
======  
  
(It's a beautiful morning in the city of Townsville! And at the Utonium  
household, the professor's about to make a huge announcement.)  
  
Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles were all at the dining table, eating a breakfast  
of waffles and scrambled eggs that they had prepared themselves. Suddenly,  
Professor Utonium came in with Doctor Drakken right behind him.  
  
"Good morning, girls!" greeted the professor.  
  
"Morning, professor!" they greeted back.  
  
"Feeling better, Mr. Drakken?" Blossom asked.  
  
"That's Doctor Drakken to you!" Drakken exclaimed, irate, before calming down.  
"I mean... yes, I'm feeling much better than yesterday."  
  
"Uh... yeah," Buttercup said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"So what's going to happen to him?" Bubbles asked sweetly.  
  
"I'm working to see if I can get the doctor here a private lab for him to use,"  
Professor Utonium told them. "Maybe at the local university. Until then, he can  
stay with us."  
  
"It's very much appreciated," thanked Drakken. "But I don't want to be a bother  
to you..."  
  
"It's no bother at all. We don't mind, right girls?"  
  
"Right!" the trio exclaimed in unison.  
  
"It's settled then. But if you're still in a rush, we can go out later and  
do our own search."  
  
"Excellent," Drakken stated, rubbing his hands together evilly.  
  
"It's the least I can do. Anyway, I'd love to help you construct this ray gun  
of yours. It would help make life a lot easier for all of us."  
  
"Certainly!"  
  
The professor then turned to the girls. "Okay girls, hurry up. You'll be late  
for school if you don't."  
  
In a flurry of light and speed, the trio cleaned their plates off, deposited  
them in the sink, gulped down glasses of orange juice and milk, slipped on their  
bags, and then raced out the front door.  
  
"Fast little buggers, aren't they?" Drakken commented.  
  
"Yeah. My little girls..."  
  
The professor walked off to his lab, lifting a finger up to catch a tear that  
had escaped his eye. Once he was gone, Drakken laughed maniacally.  
  
"I can't wait to use those girls to defeat Kim Possible for me! And that sidekick  
of hers too. Once they're out of the way, I'm free to take over the world! And  
to think that I didn't even need Shego for this!"  
  
======  
  
On an island in the South Pacific, a certain raven-haired girl with green skin  
and in a one-piece bikini was seen lounging on a beach chair... until she sat  
up to sneeze.  
  
======  
  
Meanwhile, inside Mojo Jojo's volcanotop laboratory, the simian mastermind was  
hard at work thinking of a plan to get the Powerpuff Girls and Doctor Drakken.  
  
"Those accursed girls keep ruining my plans!" Mojo mumbled. "Now I must think  
of another plan, one that they cannot ruin. And while I am doing that, I need  
to figure out how to get back at that Doctor Drakken for betraying me! How dare  
he lie to Mojo Jojo! No one lies to Mojo Jojo unless I tell them to lie to me!"  
  
Mojo began to pace around, hoping that would help him come up with something.  
Suddenly, he heard a reporter's voice blaring on the radio, which he inadvertedly  
had left on after a late night listening session.  
  
"The Powerpuff Girls may be one of the world's premier female superheroine teams,  
but some people consider them a bit young. Luckily, Townsville's about to be  
visited by a teen heroine who also has quite the reputation. It's just by  
coincidence that she's coming here for a class field trip, but nevertheless, THE  
Kim Possible is coming to Townsville!"  
  
"Kim Possible?" Mojo repeated. "Who is this Kim Possible?"  
  
"According to her website, Kim Possible can do anything! She will be arriving  
here at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten with the rest of her class to teach them about  
life as a teenager. Only the school's teacher, Ms. Keane, knows who will be  
partnered up with her. But whomever the lucky soul is, he or she will be blessed  
with being tutored in life by one of the world's most popular heroines!"  
  
An evil smirk appeared on Mojo's calculating face.  
  
"I just had a brilliant idea! In fact, it's so cliché, it might actually work!  
Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! Now... how did I get my hands on this Kim Possible?"  
  
======  
  
The group of buses carrying the sophomore class of Middleton High drove past  
the sign that welcomes tourists to the city of Townsville.  
  
"Finally, we're here!" Kim said excitedly, before glaring at Bonnie. "I can't  
stand another minute sitting across from her."  
  
"You gotta stop letting Bonnie get to ya," Ron told his best friend. "Just  
ignore her."  
  
"I'm her partner, Ron! I can't just ignore her!"  
  
"But you can do your best!" cut in Monique, peeking in from the seat behind them.  
  
Ron and Monique joined Kim in her glare at Bonnie, who was sound asleep, head  
leaning against the window, as she was stretched out across the two-seater.  
  
"How does she even get a seat to herself?" Kim asked.  
  
"Girl... you've got something more important to worry about..." Monique  
interrupted, pointing out the window.  
  
Kim and Ron followed the view along Monique's finger outside, where they saw a  
small crowd starting to gather on the sidewalks on the main thoroughfare into the  
city. A lot of them were cheering, but a scant few were holding up hastily-made  
signs, reading 'Welcome Kim Possible' or something to that extent.  
  
"Talk about major freaky," stated a confused and shocked Kim.  
  
"I know people know about your website," Ron said, "but this is the first time  
you've gotten a greeting like this! Hmmm... I wonder if there are any signs with  
my name on it?"  
  
"How did they know I was coming?"  
  
"Someone must have spilled the beans. It's gotta be a trap!"  
  
"Chill, Ron! I'm sure everything's fine."  
  
Little did Kim and Ron know that watching from his laboratory through a pair of  
binoculars, Mojo Jojo was watching the procession of buses coming his way.  
  
"Once I find this Kim Possible, Phase One of my plan will be complete! Then, I  
can proceed with Phase Two, which comes after Phase One! And in Phase Two, I  
will convince Kim Possible that the Powerpuff Girls are evil and must be defeated!  
After Phase Two comes Phase Three, and in Phase Three, they'll eliminate each  
other, leaving me to take over the world! And then... I can figure out how to  
deal with that Doctor Drakken. Ooh... he makes me so angry! And Mojo don't like  
it when he's angry!"  
  
Continuing to peer, Mojo finally located his target in the center of the third  
bus from the front.  
  
"Now Kim Possible, you will belong to Mojo Jojo!"  
  
******  
  
Coming in Chapter 5: "The Meeting at Last?"  
- Will Kim and Ron be able to protect their classmates when Mojo attacks them?  
- Will the Powerpuff Girls come to the rescue, and what will happen when they meet?  
- And see what happens when Bonnie takes center stage... albeit briefly, but why?  
  
Posting date of next chapter: Monday, August 11th. 


	6. The Meeting at Last?

"Dangerous Girls," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Back and better than ever! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters from the animated series "Kim Possible" or  
"The Powerpuff Girls" belong to me.  
  
======  
  
Chapter 5 - The Meeting at Last? (10.15.03)  
  
"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!" shouted Mojo Jojo as his giant mobile suit shot laser  
beams from its eyes.  
  
The beams were aimed right at the ground, tearing up pavement and knocking aside  
automobiles as if they were toothpicks, all as innocent passersby ran for cover.  
  
On board the third bus from Middleton, most of the students had either already  
gotten off to run to a safer place or were cowering in fear in their seats.  
Among those in the former group were Bonnie and Monique, who fleed with their  
arms covering their heads, in order to protect themselves from falling debris.  
  
"Some decoy you are!" chided Monique.  
  
"Do I look like jailbait to you?" shot back Bonnie.  
  
"If you're not jailbait material, I don't know what is."  
  
While all of this is happening, Kim was in the process of climbing up the leg  
of Mojo's robot via the rope attached to her grappling hook. She was unaware  
that at the exact same time, Blossom was flying in a spiral pattern around the  
other leg, up from the ground.  
  
And Ron was being carried off to safety by Bubbles and Buttercup.  
  
"Put me back!" Ron yelled. "I'm the back-up decoy here!"  
  
"You wanna get yourself hurt?" asked Buttercup, irate at Ron's willingness to  
risk his life.  
  
"You have to leave this to us!" Bubbles exclaimed.  
  
Back on the robot, Kim and Blossom find an exhaust port on their respective  
sides, right at the waist. Blossom used her arms to rip the grating out and  
fly into the entrance, while Kim pushed off with her feet and knocked the  
grating on her side in with a strong flying two-legged kick. Once inside,  
the two red-headed heroines make their way up towards the cockpit.  
  
The pipes ended in the elevator shaft that would have served as the robot's  
vertebrae. The two girls can see nothing but the ropes that move the car up  
and down...  
  
And each other.  
  
"What?" they both exclaimed in unison. "Who are you?"  
  
Suddenly, sounds of banging and screeching filled the air. Kim and Blossom  
both look up... to see the elevator car plummeting towards them.  
  
======  
  
Five minutes and twenty-five seconds earlier... twenty-four... twenty-three...  
  
"Yes... YES! This will be the perfect invention to capture Kim Possible,  
the girl who can do anything!"  
  
Mojo Jojo cackled aloud as he had found what he was looking for in his  
storage room full of weapons of mass destruction, so to speak. In this case,  
it was a robot copy of Mojo himself... only ten times taller.  
  
"This likeness of me is my greatest invention!" he ranted. "No evil genius  
in the world could create such a monstrosity that has the brains and brawn  
of his own, mega-sized to be bigger and better than the evil genius who built  
him himself! With this giant me, Mojo Jojo, I should be able to easily  
capture that girl, the girl named Kim Possible, the one who claims she can  
do anything, with the greatest of ease! In fact, if she can do anything, she  
should submit to me if I tell her too! For if Kim Possible can really do  
anything, than she can do anything I ask of her!"  
  
Mojo smirked. "Including destroying the Powerpuff Girls! Mwa ha ha ha ha  
ha ha ha! Now... where is the remote to start the robot of me?"  
  
======  
  
Four minutes and two seconds earlier... one... zero... three fifty-nine...  
  
Five-year olds from all across the suburbs of Townsville were beginning to  
arrive at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten for the start of another school day. Only  
this was no ordinary school day for them. Today, they were going to be  
visited by a group of high schoolers coming from out of town to teach them  
how life as a teenager really is.  
  
As normal, the Powerpuff Girls were among the first to arrive. Having flown  
from home, they landed right at the beginning of the sidewalk leading into  
the building's entrance and walked the rest of the way on foot. They, too,  
were excited about the prospect of meeting their high school mentors.  
  
"The day is finally here!" Bubbles exclaimed. "We're going to get tutored  
by some older kids!"  
  
"I don't need tutoring!" shouted Buttercup.  
  
"Girls, come on!" stated the always calm Blossom. "They're here as mentors,  
not tutors!"  
  
"You mean they're not the same thing?" Bubbles asked, confused.  
  
"I hope my mentor's a girl who's pretty and intelligent, and hopes to be the  
first female president of the United States!" dreamed Blossom.  
  
"I hope mine is a girl that kicks butt and takes no prisoners!" exclaimed a  
pumped-up Buttercup.  
  
"I just hope mine's cute and likes animals!" proclaimed Bubbles.  
  
"That's just stupid!" objected Buttercup. "Who in their right mind would be  
cute and like animals at that age?"  
  
======  
  
Two minutes and fifty-five seconds earlier... fifty-four...  
  
"It's okay, Rufus," Ron said to his naked mole rat, who was hiding in the  
collar of his shirt. "I mean, we're among fans!"  
  
"I wouldn't be calling them fans just yet..." Kim stated apprehensively.  
  
"Why not? They love you and what you do, KP!"  
  
"Maybe so, but I only do the whole teen hero thing because I like helping  
people."  
  
"Doesn't it give you goosebumps that everyone in this city thinks you're a  
celebrity?" asked an excited Monique.  
  
"No," replied Kim.  
  
"Well, it should! You're the girl everyone wants to see, Kim! You've always  
wanted to be the most popular kid in school... so here's your chance!"  
  
"Being adored by hundreds of fans here in Townsville doesn't mean I'll get  
the same attention back home in Middleton after this is all said and done."  
  
"But Monique's right, Kim!" jumped in Ron. "This is your chance to become  
THE hero of the world! Bigger and better than all those other guys who have  
powers and wear costumes!"  
  
"Girl... just go for it!" advised Monique.  
  
"You two don't understand! It's much more complicated than that! Do you  
know what my life would be like as a full-fledged celebrity?"  
  
"You'd be bling blingin' with the ching chingin'!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" added Monique. "You'll be the world's modern-day Florence  
Nightengale!"  
  
"Who?" asked Ron, stumped at who Monique was referring to.  
  
"Look... there's a lot that goes into being a celebrity. Making daily public  
appearances, being interviewed by reporter after reporter, and being a model  
for the whole world to base their lives off of! Do you realize how much I'll  
have to give up? Not to mention how much..."  
  
======  
  
Two minutes and twenty seconds earlier... nineteen... eighteen...  
  
"...Money you'd need to rent out a research lab and fund out all of your  
experiments!" Professor Utonium told Doctor Drakken as he drove the family  
station wagon into the city, searching for empty labs.  
  
"Trust me, professor... the research I plan to do will only take a couple  
days, three tops!" Drakken replied in return.  
  
"Well then... maybe a visit to the local community college is in order!"  
  
Veering of the freeway and onto an exit ramp, the professor steered the car  
towards Townsville Technical Institute.  
  
======  
  
One minute and forty-seven seconds earlier... forty-six...  
  
"Don't you want to be the most popular girl in school?" Monique asked, trying  
to decipher Kim's stance on the issue at hand.  
  
"Well, duh! But I don't want to sacrifice my integrity and my life in the  
process!"  
  
"Sacrifice your life?" Ron cut in. "Since when was this a life-or-death  
situation?"  
  
"Uh oh," Rufus muttered, seeing something he didn't like out the window.  
He began to tug furiously at Ron's collar, immediately getting his attention.  
  
"What is it, Rufus?"  
  
Rufus simply pointed out the window again, but this time towards the tops of  
the buildings. A giant monkey dressed exactly like Mojo Jojo was stomping  
its way through the streets... and right towards the crowds and parade of  
school buses.  
  
"Aaahhhh!" Ron screamed, scrambling to get underneath the seat. "Giant  
monkey! GIANT MONKEY!"  
  
"It's Mojo Jojo!" deduced Kim, recognizing the monkey's face and outfit  
from the video.  
  
"Looks like he's been taking his vitamins," commented Monique.  
  
"Some weird genetically enhanced vitamins, in my opinion."  
  
Suddenly, all of the buses came to a screeching halt. Immediately, already  
sensing the impending danger, students and chaperones alike were disembarking  
from the school buses and joining the crowds on the streets...  
  
In running for fear of their lives.  
  
======  
  
One minute and twenty seconds earlier... nineteen... eighteen...  
  
Car horns beeped aplenty as traffic had come to a standstill on the Third  
Street thoroughfare. Upon looking out the windshield, Professor Utonium  
and Doctor Drakken were able to see what all the hubbub was about.  
  
"What in blazes is that?" Drakken shouted aloud.  
  
"It's Mojo Jojo, super-sized!" exclaimed Utonium.  
  
"What is that accursed monkey up to now?" thought the blue-faced evil genius.  
"This isn't part of the plan at all!"  
  
"Oh... I hope the girls are on the way..."  
  
======  
  
Fifty-eight seconds earlier... fifty-seven... fifty-six...  
  
The Powerpuff Hotline was ringing off the hook inside Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.  
Blossom raced over to pick up the receiver, with her sisters right behind her.  
  
"Morning, Mayor!" greeted a serious Blossom. "What's going on?"  
  
"Townsville's in trouble!" shouted the mayor over the phone. "Mojo Jojo's  
attacking with a giant robot of himself... and he's smashing everything in  
his path! Hurry!"  
  
"We're on it, Mayor!"  
  
Blossom hung up and then turned to her sisters.  
  
"Let's roll!" she exclaimed, bursting through the roof with Bubbles and  
Buttercup right behind her.  
  
======  
  
Thirty-four seconds earlier... thirty-three... thirty-two...  
  
Kim, Ron, Monique, and Bonnie were among the last to get off of their  
respective bus... at least those willing to get off. But instead of running  
away, they were holding their ground as the giant Mojo Jojo robot stomped  
ever closer.  
  
"Hello! Why are we just standing here?" asked an irate Bonnie.  
  
"I'm with Bonnie," Ron commented as he shivered in fear behind Kim. "Can  
we just forget about the giant monkey that's about to make us street pizza?"  
  
"We've got to get everyone to safety!" shouted Kim. She then turned to  
Monique. "Monique, get Ron out of here. Bonnie, you're the distraction."  
  
"What?" Ron, Monique, and Bonnie all yelled in unison.  
  
"Have you gone bonkers?" continued Bonnie, stomping over to Kim. "No way  
am I going to be a distraction for you!"  
  
"Ron can't do it because he's afraid of monkeys!" Kim explained. "Besides,  
you only have to draw his attention for a minute or two!"  
  
"And how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"You'll come up with something!"  
  
With that, Kim ran off towards the giant Mojo Jojo robot, pulling out her  
hair dryer grappling gun out of her backpack on route.  
  
"Let's go, Ron!" Monique said, dragging the timid sidekick out of danger.  
  
"Don't you dare leave me out here alone!" screamed Bonnie, but to no avail.  
  
Left by herself as citizens and fellow classmates alike ran for cover,  
Bonnie stood fast as the gigantic simian mobile suit came to a stop just  
a few feet in front of her. Looking to defend herself, she found a banner  
on the ground that had been abandoned by one of Kim's fans. Quickly, she  
ripped off one of the wooden stakes that had supported the banner and raised  
it up above her head.  
  
"Okay, you bad monkey!" Bonnie yelled at the top of her lungs. "Take this!"  
  
======  
  
Kim had made her way to the rooftop of a nearby apartment building in order  
to get a better angle to approach the giant Mojo robot. But her attention  
was diverted when she could, just barely, notice a certain brunette charging  
towards the robot's left foot. Kim gasped in shock.  
  
"Bonnie! NO!"  
  
******  
  
Coming in Chapter 6: "The Meeting at Last? - Part 2"  
- Kim and Blossom race each other to get to Mojo Jojo first!  
- Ron tries to convince Bubbles and Buttercup of his role as the 'decoy!'  
- And Bonnie's not out of the woods yet... Monique makes sure of that!  
  
(Original) Posting date of next chapter: Monday, August 25th 


	7. The Meeting at Last?, Part 2

"Dangerous Girls," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Continuing on...  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters from the animated series "Kim Possible" or  
"The Powerpuff Girls" belong to me.  
  
======  
  
Chapter 6 - The Meeting at Last? - Part 2 (10.21.03)  
  
Ron and Monique were fleeing from the scene when Bonnie's ear-piercing 'attack'  
scream filled the air. The two turned around to see the cheerleader whacking  
the giant robot's left foot with a wooden stake.  
  
"What is Bonnie doing?" Ron asked, coming out of his simian-phobia. "That's  
not the way to distract an evildoer!"  
  
Ron turned around and did the unthinkable... he went to help Bonnie.  
  
"Ron!" Monique yelled after him. "What about your fear of the giant monkey?"  
  
Meanwhile, from up in the cockpit of the robot, the real Mojo Jojo was  
observing Bonnie's attempt at distracting him... and he was getting very  
annoyed by it.  
  
"Who does this girl think she is?" Mojo asked out aloud. "Does she think  
that with a mere two-by-four piece of plywood that she can take down my robot?  
Does she think that I was born yesterday, because I, Mojo Jojo, for sure was  
not born yesterday! I ought to teach her that Mojo Jojo doesn't take lightly  
to annoying little girls."  
  
Mojo raised his left leg up from the ground, preparing to smash Bonnie with it.  
  
"Bonnie!" Kim yelled with worry as she reloaded her hair dryer grappler gun.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of Townsville's own team of little heroines filled the air  
as the Powerpuff Girls flew onto the scene... and directly towards the robot.  
  
"She's going to get crushed!" Blossom yelled as she spotted Bonnie. "Bubbles,  
get her out of there! Buttercup, with me!"  
  
Bubbles dived down towards Bonnie while her two sisters flew right for the  
robot's huge metallic stomach. Meanwhile, Kim had fired her dryer at the  
right leg, hoping to swing in and save her co-captain from an early death.  
But neither girl got to Bonnie in time. In fact, it was Ron who dives in at  
the very last second and knocks the 'distractee' out of harm's way, just as  
Mojo's giant left foot came crashing down on the pavement.  
  
"Get off of me!" Bonnie screamed, pushing Ron off of her and then getting to  
her feet. She then dusted herself off as she ran for safety.  
  
"You could've at least thanked me for saving you!" Ron shouted at her.  
  
"Accursed little pests!" complained Mojo from the cockpit. "I'll squash them  
all!"  
  
The giant Mojo turned towards Ron just as he was getting up from the ground.  
Immediately sensing the new target, Bubbles changed course and headed to save  
Ron, rather than Bonnie. Only one problem... she was already several feet  
further away, pursuing Bonnie. Bubbles raced back, but she knew she wouldn't  
get there in time.  
  
Luckily, Buttercup knew it as well. She halted her side-by-side ascent with  
Blossom and began a fast dive back to ground level. Blossom didn't like the  
fact that Buttercup had abandoned her, but it was their duty to protect the  
innocent. So she continued to the left leg of the robot and started spiraling  
up it.  
  
On the right leg, though, Kim had already seen Bonnie get out of harm's way,  
but she couldn't help but wonder what the three colored blurs around her were  
doing.  
  
"Could it be... them?" she asked herself.  
  
Grabbing an arm, Buttercup pulled Ron to safety. A second later, Bubbles  
helped her sister carry the sidekick away from the battlefield.  
  
"No question about it," Kim confirmed. "It's gotta be them. But... where's  
the third one?"  
  
======  
  
Up in the cockpit...  
  
"The Powerpuff Girls?!" Mojo exclaimed. "I'll destroy them once and for all,  
so that they may never return to ruin my evil plans of world domination once  
again, forever more!"  
  
Mojo started shooting off laser beams from his eyes wildly, smashing parts of  
buildings off and sending the debris down to the fleeing crowds below.  
  
======  
  
Back on the ground...  
  
Residents, spectators, and visitors alike screamed in terror as they tried to  
find shelter. The fleeing populace covered their heads with their hands in  
hopes of shielding themselves from the smaller pieces of debris.  
  
By this time, Bonnie had caught up to Monique, who had observed her antics from  
a safe distance, and the two departed together, joining the last of the crowd  
still in the streets.  
  
"Remind me never to do that again!" Bonnie yelled.  
  
"Some decoy you are!" chided Monique.  
  
"Do I look like jailbait to you?" shot back Bonnie.  
  
"If you're not jailbait material, I don't know what is."  
  
======  
  
And up in the air...  
  
"Put me back!" Ron yelled. "I'm the back-up decoy here!"  
  
"You wanna get yourself hurt?" asked Buttercup, irate at Ron's willingness to  
risk his life.  
  
"You have to leave this to us!" Bubbles exclaimed.  
  
"But you don't understand! I'm the distraction!"  
  
======  
  
Skipping ahead, both Kim and Blossom had found their way into the giant mecha  
via the exhaust ports on either side of the waist. They made their way  
through the pipes and into the robot's 'backbone,' which in reality was its  
elevator shaft. But other than the normal elevator stuff, the two red-headed  
heroines saw something else of interest.  
  
Each other.  
  
"What?" they both exclaimed in unison. "Who are you?"  
  
But before introductions could commence, a loud screeching sound filled the  
air. Both girls look up and see the elevator car plummeting toward them.  
  
======  
  
"Ha!" Mojo shouted excitedly, having viewed the whole thing from his security  
camera. "Did Blossom think she could pull one over on me? Well, she was  
mistaken! Now... where are Bubbles and Buttercup, so that I may see to their  
destruction too?"  
  
"Forgetting someone?" asked a hidden voice, one that Mojo didn't recognize.  
  
"What?" Mojo glanced around, looking for the source.  
  
Suddenly, the elevator doors slid open and a bit of smoke poured out. As it  
cleared, a shadowy figure stepped forth.  
  
"The Powerpuff Girls may be this city's heroes..." proclaimed the figure, who  
revealed herself to be Kim. "But they're not the only ones who deal with  
wacko supervillains bent on global domination!"  
  
"So..." Mojo smirked, "you've decided to come to me! A wise decision, for if  
you had not come forward, I would've crushed all your little friends!"  
  
"Skip the dramatics, Mojo Jojo!" Kim pointed at the maniacal monkey. "I'm  
onto your scheme!"  
  
"Well, it seems that you have got me where you want me... Kim Possible!"  
  
Kim gasped. "How did you know my name?"  
  
"I've done my research on you. I'm sure you did the same for me."  
  
"Then I'm sure you know that I'm going to take you down!"  
  
======  
  
Out of harm's way, Bubbles and Buttercup landed on a rooftop, depositing Ron  
there.  
  
"You gotta take me back!" Ron exclaimed, before snapping to his senses. "I  
can't believe I just said that! There's a giant monkey over there, and I want  
to go back?"  
  
"Will you just shut up already?" Buttercup screamed. "Nobody wants to hear  
about how you're the distraction and all!"  
  
"You don't even have any superpowers," observed Bubbles. "How do you distract  
Mojo if you have nothing to use against him?"  
  
"I have Rufus!" Ron smiled, pulling his naked mole rat out of his pocket.  
  
"Wow!" squealed Bubbles. "It's so cute!"  
  
Bubbles hovered over and started patting Rufus on the head... and it looked  
as if he was enjoying the attention.  
  
"You mean you use that weasel?" Buttercup asked, unimpressed.  
  
"Hey hey, he's a naked mole rat!" retorted Ron.  
  
Bubbles giggled with glee. "He's cute and he's naked!"  
  
Buttercup slapped her forehead. "Look, we don't have time for this! Blossom  
might need us!"  
  
"And Kim might need me!" Ron exclaimed. "I just can't leave her alone!"  
  
"Kim? You mean there's someone else over there fighting Mojo?"  
  
"Of course! She's Kim Possible!"  
  
Bubbles and Buttercup glanced at each other, stunned. "Who?"  
  
"You... you mean you don't know who Kim Possible is?"  
  
The two girls shook their heads.  
  
"Well, allow me to explain! Rufus!"  
  
Rufus crawled down Ron's right side and back to his pants pocket. He stuck  
his head in and fished through until he found what he was looking for.  
  
A pencil and a notepad.  
  
Crawling back up, Rufus took a seat on Ron's left shoulder and began drawing  
something on the pad. Bubbles watched with interest, while Buttercup rolled  
her eyes.  
  
"We don't have time for this!" Buttercup said.  
  
"Shhhhh!" shushed Bubbles, glaring at her sister.  
  
"Ta da!" Rufus proclaimed, showing off what he had drawn.  
  
"This is Kim," Ron said, pointing to the crude drawing of his best friend.  
Crude if only because some parts of Kim's body were out of proportion.  
"Cheerleader by day, crimefighter by night!"  
  
"Ooh! Just like Darkwing Duck!"  
  
Bubbles slapped her forehead again. "Bubbles, Darkwing Duck was never a  
cheerleader!"  
  
"I knew that!"  
  
"Kim has her own website," Ron continued. "She proclaims she can do  
anything... and I should know. I'm her best friend!"  
  
======  
  
"I'm not going back out there, and you can't make me!"  
  
"You have to! You're the distraction!"  
  
A small group of people, gathered inside the lobby of a nearby bank, had  
surrounded Bonnie and Monique, who were in an argument of sorts.  
  
"I'm not going out there just to get myself killed!" Bonnie yelled.  
  
"You're not going to get yourself killed!" Monique yelled back.  
  
"Hello! Did you see how close I got to becoming flattened?"  
  
"But Kim's still out there! She needs you!"  
  
"If you care so much about Kim, why don't you go and be the distraction?"  
  
"Don't try to flip the game on me, girl! Besides, you care about her  
too and you know it!"  
  
"I could care less if Kim gets hurt by that stupid robot monkey! And  
with her out of the way, I could become captain of the squad!"  
  
"Is that all you care about? Anyway, there's no way you'll be captain  
if everyone finds out you chickened out and left her for dead!"  
  
"Ooooooohhh!" the crowd, partially made up of fellow classmates, chided.  
  
"Well... um... you can't make me go back out there!"  
  
======  
  
"And that's the whole story of KP, in a nutshell," finished Ron.  
  
"Wow!" cheered Bubbles. "That's amazing!"  
  
"Yeah!" Buttercup added. "Except for one thing... how do you fit into  
all of this?"  
  
"Me?" Ron pointed at himself. "I'm the sidekick."  
  
Upon hearing those words, both girls began to snicker quietly. And even  
though they were doing their best to hold it in, Ron didn't appreciate  
the gesture at all.  
  
"Hey! What's so funny?"  
  
The girls couldn't hold it any longer. They burst out in laughter,  
flailing their arms and legs in mid-air, much to Ron's chagrin.  
  
"You... ha ha ha... a sidekick?" Buttercup asked between chuckles.  
"That's rich!"  
  
"Tee hee hee!" Bubbles giggled before doing a goofy-eyed imitation of  
Ron. "Look! I'm the sidekick!"  
  
"Come on!" pleaded Ron. "I'm not making any fun of you two!"  
  
======  
  
Blossom was pushing with all her might, trying to bring the falling car  
to a stop. But although she was slowing it down, she wasn't doing it  
fast enough, for the shaft's bottom floor... which was the robot's  
behind... was coming up fast.  
  
"Uggggggghhhhh!" grunted Blossom, giving one last giant push, her eyes  
glowing mightily with strength.  
  
But it was to no avail. The car crashed into the bottom of the shaft,  
completely destroying most of the vehicle in the process.  
  
******  
  
Coming in Chapter 7: "The Meeting at Last? - Part 3"  
- Bubbles and Buttercup head back... but with or without Ron?  
- Did Blossom survive in the elevator shaft?  
- And will Mojo buy his freedom out of Kim's clutches?  
  
(Original) Posting date of next chapter: Friday, September 5th 


	8. The Meeting at Last?, Part 3

"Dangerous Girls," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Seven months after the last chapter was posted, this fanfic finally resumes! My goal  
is to finish this by the end of July, but we'll see if that holds up or not.  
  
I would recommend a refresher to the past chapters to see what has happened to date.  
Trust me, I needed one. Once you've done that, feel free to continue to Chapter 7,  
posted below!  
  
Once again, sorry for the delay... but I hope you enjoy this new installment!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters from either "Kim Possible" or "The Powerpuff  
Girls" belong to me.  
  
======  
  
Chapter 7 - The Meeting at Last? - Part 3 (06.28.04)  
  
The smoke was beginning to clear at the bottom of the elevator shaft. An attempt by  
the maniacal Mojo Jojo to off the leader of the city's famed superhero trio, the  
Powerpuff Girls, had seemed as if it had gone off without a hitch.  
  
Problem is, Mojo had once again forgotten to take one thing into account.  
  
The Powerpuff Girls were practically indestructible.  
  
Blossom quickly proved that point by busting out of the remains of the elevator car  
and flying towards the top of the shaft. Despite easily surviving the explosion, she  
was really peeved about Mojo's attempts to delay her from stopping him, and she was  
going to make him pay for that.  
  
======  
  
Up in the cockpit of the giant Mojo Jojo robot, the actual Mojo Jojo was standing  
just mere feet away from Kim Possible, the girl who self-professes that she can do  
anything. They both remained motionless; their involuntary breathing action the lone  
exception. One waited for the other to make a move, as the other did likewise.  
  
"Heh..." Mojo chuckled, coming out of his stationary position first.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kim asked, putting her hands on her hips and blowing a tuft of  
hair away from the front of her face.  
  
"To believe that I'm standing in front of you, THE Kim Possible! The girl who  
saves the day without the use of any superpowers whatsoever, because you've never  
been involved in an industrial accident or have been blessed with super hi-tech  
gadgets that no living person would be seen in this time and age using! Kim Possible,  
who you are, the girl who has a website that's accessible by anyone with a computer  
and a connection to the World Wide Web, which professes you can do anything! And by  
anything you mean everything, from babysitting to saving a foreign ambassador to  
stopping a nasty virus from infecting a..."  
  
Kim just stood there, tapping her feet impatiently as Mojo continued to rant.  
  
"...giraffe giving birth! I bet when you, Kim Possible, set up your website, and by  
that, I mean the one run by the supergenius kid that you know, you would have never  
thought that you'd be getting jobs like these. I mean, come on! A mere teenage girl  
as scrawny as you, saving the world!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"It totally defies the laws of sense! How can a girl still being schooled be  
schooling villains at being good instead of being evil? You must face some pretty  
simpleton evil doers to earn your paltry reputation!"  
  
"You know what, I'm going to stop you right there. Sure, I don't face off with some  
of the brightest bulbs in the box, but regardless, when the world needs saving, I'm  
there to save it! Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me... well, it's okay."  
  
"Exactly!" Mojo smiled. "And that's why I, the Master of Evil, the supervillain that  
all other supervillains fear, and the future ruler of Townsville, Mojo Jojo, am  
asking for your assistance!"  
  
"Sorry, but I draw the line at helping bad guys," Kim replied, motioning the 'line'  
by sweeping her right arm from left to right.  
  
"But you haven't even heard my proposal, my dear."  
  
Kim sighed. "Like there's anyway I'll stop you from presenting it..."  
  
"And that is true! You see, Kim Possible, I need your help make my life a bit  
simpler. A bit simpler so that I, Mojo Jojo, may have an easier time gaining  
control of Townsville, and then the world! And all I need for you to do is one thing.  
One task that once complete, I will no longer be needing your services, and then you  
are free to kick my butt if you so dare... and if you so can!"  
  
"And might I ask what that simple duty is?" Kim asked, continuing to patronize the  
villain... and stall for time so that all of the innocent bystanders on the street  
below could get to safety.  
  
"All I want you to do, young Kimmie is to... DESTROY THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!"  
  
======  
  
Not too far away, on a rooftop out of harm's way...  
  
"Okay, now that we've established that I'm the lowly, forgettable sidekick," Ron  
stated aloud to Buttercup and Bubbles, "can I please go back so I can help Kim?"  
  
"Maybe we should take him back with us," suggested Bubbles. "He did look like he  
knew what he was doing."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Buttercup shot back. "What if he gets hurt? Do you want that  
mistake to rest on your shoulders?"  
  
"No problem!" Ron said, stepping in between the two sisters. "I've done this  
hundreds of times! And I've never slipped up once!"  
  
"Since when?" Rufus asked, once again making sure they all knew he was still there.  
  
"Hey! A guy's allowed to make mistakes... once in awhile."  
  
Buttercup shooked her head and sighed. "Alright already! We'll take you back."  
  
In a flash, the girls each grabbed one of Ron's arms and started flying back  
towards the battlefield. Ron pretty much screamed the whole way, not used to  
flying so fast without any control of his own.  
  
"Couldn't we fly a whole lot closer to the ground or something?" Ron asked loudly.  
  
"What a wuss," Buttercup commented under her breath.  
  
"Hold on, hold on," Rufus chirped, just barely hanging on to the sides of Ron's  
pants pocket.  
  
======  
  
"Destroy the Powerpuff Girls? Why would I want to get rid of a group of  
superheroes... even if they are just little girls?"  
  
"Because they are competition!" Mojo explained. "Just like I, Mojo Jojo, compete  
against the other villains of the city of Townsville to be the first to take it  
and the world over, you race against other hero and heroines to stop us. And  
naturally, the first to complete their respective tasks becomes the one in charge,  
the one that all others must look up to and follow for the rest of their lives."  
  
"It doesn't work that..."  
  
"After all, there can only be one supervillain, one evil genius, one opposer of  
all that is good, that can rule the entire world! And I, Mojo Jojo, swear, that  
is, promise, in front of you, Kim Possible, my witness to my profession, that I  
will be the one that will become king, dictator, and even mayor of the Earth!  
  
"On the other hand, there are countless numbers of heroes of all ages, such as  
yourself, that are there to stop the plans of those who are evil like myself.  
But when more than one individual or more than one team of world-rescuers try to  
halt the progress of the same non-dogooder, they end up attempting to outdo each  
other, thus, to my pleasure, allowing the bad guy to escape to fight another day.  
Therefore, to alleviate this problem, and seeing that it's impossible for a bad  
guy to do it, good guy must outdo good guys... or in this case, good girl, that  
being you, must outdo good girls, that being the Powerpuff Girls! Bwa ha ha ha,  
bwa ha ha ha, bwa ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Kim rolled her eyes. "Why do I always end up with all the brainless evil  
geniuses?" she thought.  
  
"So, my young savior, do we have a deal?" Mojo asked, smiling evilly.  
  
======  
  
On the ground, a group of about two dozen people watched in stunned silence as  
two girls pulled at each other's arms. One was trying to pull them both outside.  
The other was doing her best to keep them both inside.  
  
The only sounds that could be heard in the whole building were the consistent  
dose of nagging that the two girls were giving each other.  
  
"Let me go this instant!" Bonnie screamed.  
  
"Your job isn't done yet, Captain!" Monique screamed back.  
  
"Forget being captain! It's not worth it!"  
  
"That's not what you said five minutes ago!"  
  
"Five minutes doesn't mean anything in a life-or-death crisis!"  
  
"It's only a life-or-death crisis if you're outside facing it!"  
  
Suddenly, the arm-pulling turned into face-pulling, as the two started to tug at  
each other. The crowd continued even took a step back, afraid to get caught up  
in the catfight that seemed to be intensifying with every passing second.  
  
"No one forces Bonnie Rockwaller to do something against her own will!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Looks like someone needs a good dose of peer pressure from yours truly!"  
  
======  
  
"What kind of fool do you take me for?" Kim asked. "Of course not!"  
  
"I suspected as much," Mojo replied, turning his chair back around and reaching  
for the control panel. "I believe our talks, and your life, have come to an end!"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Kim exclaimed, beginning to sprint towards Mojo.  
  
Then, without warning, from right under Mojo, Blossom bursted out from the floor,  
sending the superpowered simian flying across the room and towards the windows on  
the opposite side of the cockpit. Unfortunately, Kim was right in the pathway of  
the airborne evildoer. She tried to sidestep out of the way, but...  
  
======  
  
Crash!  
  
Heads turned as the sound of glass shattering filled the air. But shards of glass  
weren't the only objects falling from the cockpit of Mojo Jojo's giant robot of  
himself. Two bodies had also come flying out... the ones of Mojo Jojo himself and  
Kim Possible.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mojo screamed, beginning to freefall with Kim just above him.  
  
But Kim wasn't panicking. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the gadget that  
she always used the most... and it was perfect for this particular situation.  
  
"A hair dryer?" Mojo asked, taking a timeout from screaming to see what Kim was up  
to. "You're fixing your hair at this inopportune time?"  
  
"Not exactly," answered Kim, aiming her grappler gun/hair dryer at the nearest  
window ledge.  
  
Firing, the hook hit its mark. Kim had to hope the line was secure, for her slack  
of rope had already run out and she was already heading towards the wall. This as  
Mojo continued his descent towards the ground.  
  
Looking back at the falling villain, Kim knew what she had to do. Putting her feet  
up, she rappelled off of the wall and back towards Mojo. But before she could get  
to him, a pink flash came out of the the cockpit and right at Mojo. It was Blossom,  
coming to save the diabolical monkey.  
  
But to Kim's shock and dismay, Blossom wasn't trying to catch Mojo. That became  
evident when Blossom reared her right arm back... and connected with the left side  
of Mojo's human-like face.  
  
The hit changed Mojo's trajectory and increased his speed, resulting in a louder  
crash than originally expected... and causing a small tremor, to boot.  
  
Blossom landed next to a crippled Mojo, whose whole body had gone numb in pain.  
She stood above him as a whole flock of police cars closed in on the scene, since  
the giant mecha had now been disabled.  
  
Kim made her way down to the ground shortly thereafter. She was planning on  
approaching Blossom regarding what had just happened. But the police had quickly  
courted off the area, and Mojo's apprehension was already well underway.  
  
======  
  
As an injured Mojo Jojo was taken away... whether to the hospital or to the city  
jail, no one really knew... Bubbles, Buttercup, Ron, and Rufus had returned.  
  
"Aw man, the sidekick made us miss all the action!" complained Buttercup.  
  
"Oh well..." Bubbles chirped happily. "At least the day's been saved again!"  
  
"Yep!" Blossom said, dusting her hands off. "All in a day's work."  
  
"I wouldn't call beating the villain to an inch of his life 'all in a day's  
work,'" Kim cut in, still unhappy with what Blossom had done.  
  
"I was just doing my job," Blossom replied. "And besides, my sisters and I are  
the true superheroes. You really should leave all of this fighting to those who  
have superpowers."  
  
"You don't need superpowers to save the day!" argued Kim. "I'm Kim Possible! I  
can do anything!"  
  
"If you can do anything, than do this!" Buttercup told the heroine from Middleton.  
"Leave the fighting to us real superheroes, okay?"  
  
"C'mon, girls," Blossom said to her sisters. "We have to get back to school."  
  
With that, Blossom and Buttercup took off, leaving a colored trail behind them.  
Bubbles looked at Kim, Ron, and Rufus for a second, frowning, before following her  
sisters back to Pokey Oaks.  
  
"Man... for little girls," Ron began, "they sure are pushy."  
  
But Kim hadn't heard her best friend's comment, for she was still seething over the  
girls' attitude. For little girls, they sure hadn't been raised to be sweet. Or  
courteous. These three were supposed to be this city's saviors?  
  
"Maybe Mojo's idea wasn't as crazy as I thought after all," Kim muttered under her  
breath.  
  
Coming in Chapter 8: "So, We Meet Again - Part 1"  
- Professor Utonium finally finds a lab for Drakken's project.  
- The Middleton High School Students arrive at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.  
- So, who will end up being paired with whom? And will they agree with it?  
  
(Original) Posting date of next chapter: Friday, September 19th 


	9. So, We Meet Again, Part 1

"Dangerous Girls," written by Freedom Fighter 

Disclaimer: None of the characters from either "Kim Possible" or "The Powerpuff Girls" belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 8 - So, We Meet Again - Part 1 (06.09.04 / 10.29.04)

Twenty minutes have passed since Mojo Jojo had been apprehended and the Powerpuff Girls had departed for Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. The local police force was busy not only cleaning up the scene, but trying to interrogate the hundreds and hundreds of potential witnesses as well.

In order to take as little time as possible, the witnesses had been split into a large number of small groups of about eight to 12 people and were questioned about what had just occured all at once.

On the road, Mr. Barkin was among those examining damage to vehicles on the road. In particular, the seven buses that had brought the Middleton High sophomore class here... well, the five buses that were still usable and intact.

"This is a disaster!" Barkin yelled. "These buses will cost a fortune to replace!"

Suddenly, many of the officers began departing the scene. A lot of people were wondering what exactly was going on... until Kim and Ron appeared in front of their classmates, with smiles on their faces.

"Kim?" Monique asked, a bit concerned. "What happened?"

"I just told them everything that happened and that the Powerpuff Girls had come to save the day," Kim replied.

"Then they said thanks for the help, but leave the fighting to the real heroes," Ron added... before ending up on the receiving end of a smack to the head by Kim. "Hey!"

"I was hoping to leave that part out!" Kim said angrily. "Anyway, after that, they decided the case was closed and that everyone could go home."

"Really? Just because you mentioned that the Powerpuff Girls were here?"

"Yeah, Monique! And I'm not sure the whole 'sugar, spice, and everything nice' theme really applies here."

"They laughed at me!" Ron exclaimed. "They laughed at me when I told them that I was a sidekick!"

Monique couldn't help but quietly snicker under her breath. But before Ron could catch her in the act, Mr. Barkin's boisterous commanding voice filled the air.

"Alright, Middleton High! Back on the buses! It's time to resume our trip!"

"How am I supposed to board my bus?" Bonnie asked, pushing Kim aside to get to the head chaperone on the trip. "It got blown up by a giant robot!"

"Rockwaller, I never left anyone behind in a warzone when I was in the army! I'm not about to leave anyone behind now!"

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, Professor Utonium and Doctor Drakken had finally arrived at Townsville Technical Institute. It was here that they were attempting to find a lab for Drakken to work in so he could do his research. But...

"Little does the Professor know that the only research I plan on doing involves plotting to take over this city and rename it... Drakkenville!" he thought to himself. "Wait... haven't I used that name before?"

"Here we go!" the Professor announced, breaking Drakken's train of thought. "The chemistry building. We should be able to find you a lab to work in here."

"Excellent!" Drakken responded, rubbing his hands together evilly.

* * *

A few minutes later, one of the buses carrying the students from Middleton High pulled to a stop in front of Pokey Oaks Kindergarden. The doors opened up, as about thirty sophomores or so stepped off the bus.

"This is a school?" Kim disappointingly asked, noting Pokey Oaks' small size.

"Looks more like a preschool to me, girl," Monique replied.

"You are SO going to pay for this, Kim!" Bonnie exclaimed, grabbing the redhead by the arm and turning her around.

Kim, Ron, and Monique were in shock when they saw that Bonnie's hair was all messed up and out of place. One could even say that...

"You look like something blew up in your hair," Kim commented smugly.

"You think this is funny, don't you? Well, guess what, K? I'll get back at you!"

"Oh... really?" Kim asked, with a mocking tone in her voice.

"No one makes a fool of Bonnie Rockwaller! I'll get my revenge! Just you wait!"

Bonnie walked off, hoping to find somewhere to hide until she could fix her hair.  
Once out of sight, the trio burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you did that!" Ron shouted.

"Why not?" Kim smiled. "She SO had it coming to her. Oh, and thanks for the idea, Monique! I needed that."

"Anything for you, Kim!" thanked Monique. "I relish any opportunity to knock Bonnie off that high horse of hers."

"And to think... all I had to do was pay Brick ten dollars to give her a noogie."

Speaking of the resident brainless quarterback...

"Bonnie, come on!" he shouted, running off the bus in search of the brunette. "I thought you liked it people fooled around with your hair!"

"Okay, people, cut the chit-chat!" Barkin shouted loudly, getting off the bus. "It's time to share our knowledge of the world with those unexperienced and of smaller stature than ourselves! And may I remind you that this is no ordinary field trip. This is a hands-on, out of the classroom project that counts for a good part of your final grade! So make it count!"

"Well, here we go," Kim sighed.

"No worries!" Ron stated with enthusiasm. "This should be an easy A!"

"Just don't try and pull a Kim on me, okay?" Monique said, aware of Ron's work ethic. "I'm not your lackey, here to do all the work and receive none of the credit!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Monique!" defended Ron.

"She knows about our whole 'science fair' routine," Kim stated, "which, now that I think about it, is definitely not cool."

"I'm a changed man! Ron Stoppable doesn't ride on other people's genius! He thrives in it!"

"No wonder you're the hero and he's the sidekick," smirked Monique.

"Hey hey!"

"Yeah!" added Rufus, popping out to remind everyone that he was here as well.

* * *

"Class, quiet please!" Ms. Keane told the kindergardeners kindly. After waiting patiently for the children to settle down, she continued. "Today, we have some very special guests with us. A class of teenagers are coming here today to show you what it's like to have a big brother or sister. They are going to relive their childhood through you, and you'll take a peek at what's to come when you get to high school."

Suddenly, the sound of knocking came from the door. The class watched as Ms. Keane went to open the door.

"Hello there!" greeted Ms. Keane, sticking out her hand as a gesture of friendship. "And you must be..."

"Barkin," the stone-faced Mr. Barkin replied while moving to shake hands with the young woman. "So this is Pokey Oaks, is it?"

"Why, yes it is!" Keane replied cheerfully. "Please, come in!"

"Thank you." Barkin then turned to the teenagers behind him and started yelling, commander-style, "Alright people, inside now! Move it, move it!"

As Kim's class speedily yet orderly entered the classroom, the Powerpuff Girls were observing their entrance from their seats.

"They all look so big and tall!" noted Bubbles.

"Duh!" retorted Buttercup. "They're supposed to be! Man... this whole thing is bogus. It's like we're being babysat for the entire weekend!"

"It's not all that bad," said a reassured Blossom. "I think it's a great opportunity to learn what the future holds for us in regards to our lifestyle in higher education."

At that moment, Kim, Ron, and Monique entered the building, to the shock of the girls.

"Hey, it's those guys from downtown! The ones we saved!" Blossom exclaimed.

"You mean the fakes that said they were heroes? Give me a break!" Buttercup stated.

"Hooray!" Bubbles rejoiced. "I'll get him to show me his naked mole rat again!"

Blossom went silent, casting strange looks at her bubbly sister. Buttercup rolled her eyes and explained, "He keeps this stupid pet in his pants pocket."

"It's not stupid!" defended Bubbles. "It's cute!"

"Whatever!"

By this time, Kim and the others had noticed the girls were there.

"Talk about irony," Kim quipped.

"Out of all of the kindergardens in Townsville, why'd we have to go to the one that they go to?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Ron, chill! Everything's gonna be okay. Maybe we won't get paired up with them."

"Are you joking, Kim? Of course we'll get stuck with them! We're heroes,  
they're heroes. It just screams 'mandatory partnership!'"

"Uh... don't look now," Monique cut in, "but I think they're starin' at us."

Sure enough, Blossom and Buttercup were shooting them icy glazes. Bubbles, on the other hand, had a playful smile on her face.

"Man, they're scary!" Ron commented.

"Which one?" Kim asked. "Blossom or Buttercup?"

"Bubbles."

"Bubbles?" Kim and Monique said in unison.

"But she's smiling at us!" Monique added.

"You always gotta look out for the ones who always smile! Besides, they could be thinking of some evil plot to take over the world and no one would know because they're always happy!"

"You'd better clean out that brain of yours, Ron, 'cause no logic's getting through the cobwebs up there!"

With all of the teenagers now in the building and spread out across the room,  
Ms. Keane finally addressed her class once again.

"Class, please welcome the sophomores of Middleton Senior High School! They are here to share their experiences as teenagers with you."

"That's right!" Mr. Barkin cut in. "The young adults that surround you are here to show how different things will be when you get to be their age. The world has much more in store than nap time and... bleh, cooties. Things won't always be peachy keen! Life is hard. If you don't push to the top of the pyramid of success, it'll run you into the ground so firmly that you'll be wishing you could just go cry home to mommy and everything'll be okay! But it won't!"

"Now, now, Mr. Barkin! Let's not scare the kids, okay?"

"Too late for that," Kim commented, noting a third of the class was shaking in fear, and another third was on the verge of breaking out in tears.

"He doesn't scare me," Buttercup said to her sisters defiantly.

"Everyone, settle!" Ms. Keane spoke up, trying to regain control of her class. "There's nothing to worry about. Mr. Barkin was just joking around."

"I don't joke around," Mr. Barkin replied.

"Anyway," Keane continued, ignoring Barkin's comment. "It's time to assign partners. When I call your name, children, please stand up. After I call each child's name, I will call out your big brother or sister's name for the weekend."

* * *

One by one, the kindergardeners were paired up with the sophomores. As the possible pairings went down, and Kim and company still found themselves without their 'littles,' while the Powerpuffs were still 'big'-less, it seemed that Ron's prediction was going to come true.

"Blossom," Ms. Keane announced, calling out the red-headed leader. "You'll be paired with... Kimberly."

Upon hearing that, Blossom and Kim shot icy glares at each other.

"Of all the people..." Blossom said to herself as she floated over to Kim.

"Figures I'd get stuck with their leader," Kim thought.

"Buttercup," continued Keane, "you'll be paired with Monique."

Neither had any verbal reaction to that pairing, though Monique was doing her best to hide any hints of fear.

"Bubbles, let's see... let's pair you with..."

"Please not me, please not me!" Ron prayed, getting down on his knees.

"Is he for real?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh, yeah," Kim sighed, rolling her eyes.

"That's SO Ron," Monique added, doing likewise.

"Ron," Ms. Keane announced proudly.

"YEAH!"

"NOOOOOO!"

It didn't take much to figure which half of the pairing reacted which way.

"Can I see it? Can I see it?" Bubbles asked repeatedly, quickly flying over in order to get another glance at Ron's 'pet,' Rufus.

"See what?" Ron shot back.

"Your cute little pet!"

"Rufus is not a pet," defended Ron, pulling Rufus out of his pocket. "He's family!"

"He's so cute!" Bubbles chirped, taking Rufus from Ron and beginning to hug him incessantly.

"Hey, hey!"

"Don't worry about Bubbles," Blossom reassured. "She won't hurt him. She just loves cute, small animals."

"Help here!" Rufus exclaimed, trying to escape but to no avail.

"That should be everyone..." Ms. Keane began, but then Mr. Barkin cut in.

"Wait a minute, Ms. Keane. I've got one more." Turning around, he glanced at the only student without a 'little.' "Rockwaller!"

"Huh?" Bonnie jumped in surprise, still attempting to fix her hair.

"But I don't have any kids left to assign her," Keane told Barkin.

Suddenly, the front door swung open, and a shrill voice of annoyance filled the air.

"Who's the cheap low-life who parked that ugly school bus in front of the school?" she yelled. "I had to walk an extra 25 feet because my limo couldn't pull up to the sidewalk!"

"Who's she?" questioned Barkin. "Is she in your class?"

"Yes," Keane replied, turning towards the girl. "Glad you could find time to join us today... Princess!"

A bolt of lightning filled the air as the snobby rich girl cracked an evil smile.

* * *

Coming in Chapter 9: "So, We Meet Again - Part 2"  
- Drakken has a lab... so work begins on his master plan!  
- Bonnie and Princess... could there be anyone worse than those two?  
- The Powerpuffs take Kim and the gang home to daddy. Really!


	10. So, We Meet Again, Part 2

"Dangerous Girls," written by Freedom Fighter 

Alright... let's see if we can string together a few consecutive weeks and get this close to being finished, if not finished outright.

(Just for those curious of the two dates listed after the chapter titles since last chapter, the first date listed was the original date this was supposed to be released, the second is the date it actually was. There's a comparison of how far exactly I'm behind.)

Disclaimer: None of the characters from either "Kim Possible" or "The Powerpuff Girls" belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 9 - So, We Meet Again - Part 2 (06.16.04 / 02.07.05)

Ron nearly jumped halfway out of his seat as Princess entered the room, thunder and lightning accompanying her.

"What's with all the cute, freaky girls in this town?" Ron shouted.

"Stoppable!" Barkin cut in. "You're in an educational facility... act like it!"

Ms. Keane coughed as she introduced Princess to Mr. Barkin. "This is Princess Morebucks. She is... a member of this class."

"What's going on around here?" Princess asked. "And what's with all these grown-up kids in here?"

Some of the high schoolers looked as if they were going to make an emotional retort, but one glare from Barkin quickly dashed any thoughts of doing so.

"Don't you remember, Princess?" Ms. Keane continued. "This weekend is our little 'big brother, big sister' project. You know... the one we talked about earlier this week?"

"That was today?" Princess sighed. "Fine... which one of these big kids do I have to drag along with me this weekend?"

Barkin and Keane stepped aside to give Princess a clear view at Bonnie, who was still toiling away at her frazzled hairdo.

"That lowly peasant is my 'big?'" she yelled.

"Oh boy, she's asking for it!" Monique whispered to Kim and the others.

But Bonnie seemed too distracted to get into an argument with the little redhead, so she sufficed with a simple...

"Whatever."

"Fine," Princess huffed, turning around and heading back out. "Come along, my new maid."

Bonnie followed Princess out, the 'maid' part having gotten her attention. "What do you mean by... m-m-m-m-m-maid?

Upon stepping outside, Bonnie got a glimpse of Princess' limosuine. Her extremely long-enough-to-wrap-around-the-school-thrice length limosuine.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Bonnie cheered happily. Turning to her classmates, she then added, "See you when this is all over, peasants!"

With that, Princess slammed the door in Barkin and Keane's faces.

"Oh no she didn't!" Barkin grumbled. "Someone needs detention, and plenty of it!"

"Um..." Keane stepped in front of the buff enforcer, "I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
Princess is... special."

"Special? Special, huh?"

Barkin sighed and, surprisingly, calmed down. "Fine. I'll decease from telling you how to run your class. Considering what's already happened today... I'm not willing to fall victim to another highly uncharacteristic giant robot attack."

Ms. Keane then turned to address the class. "Okay everyone, we'll start with some 'show and tell' time!"

"Yeah!" all the kindergardners cheered.

"Whoop-de-doo," Kim added unenthusiastically.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Townsville Technical Institute, Drakken was glee with delight as Professor Utonium had shown him a laboratory perfect for the next phase of his plan.

"Excellent work, professor!" Drakken told Utonium. "This will do nicely."

"Very well," Utonium smiled. "I'm going to go fill out some paperwork. Just how long will you be needing this..."

"Three days!" answered the demented scientist. "Full access, no interruptions!"

"Hmmm... that might be a bit much... but, I'll see what I can do!"

As Utonium left to head to the chemistry department's main office, Drakken rubbed his hands together anxiously.

"Soon and very soon... Doctor Drakken is coming to take over the world!"

* * *

"Blossom... what would you like to tell us about your 'big sister?'"

Blossom and Kim were standing in front of the class, for it was their turn to 'show and tell'... about each other.

"This is Kim," the Powerpuff leader stated, pointing at Kim. "She saves the world, just like me and my sisters. She's a superhero!"

At this, all of the little tykes gasp and gawk in amazement.

"Can you fly?" a little girl asked.

"No," Kim replied.

"Can you bust through walls?" the boy next to her asked.

"No."

"Do you have ice breath, or lasers that come out of your eyes, or bionic limbs?" asked Mitch Mitchelson, the resident school bully.

"No, no, and definitely, NO!"

"Then it doesn't make you much of a superhero, does it?"

All of the kindergardners and even most of Kim's classmates broke out in laughter. Kim muttered something under her breath as she stomped back to her seat.

* * *

"It looks like they've given you the okay, Doc...tor... Drakken?"

Utonium reentered the lab to see it had already been remodeled into an evil lair.  
Well, as close as possible to one considering the small amount of time and the fact that he used a few free lab assistants in the building to help out.

"You know, I don't think the contract includes remodeling..."

"Don't worry, my dear professor!" Drakken said. "I'll pay for any damages that my new lair... uh, laboratory, may cause to the old infrastructure."

"Well... okay. So I guess you won't be coming back to the house tonight?"

"Nope!"

"Well... if you need me, you know where to reach me!"

Utonium left, leaving Drakken to gaze at his latest triumph... the instant laboratory!

"Now... all I have to do is get my henchmen here and work on Phase Two can begin!"

* * *

"This is Ron!" Bubbles introduced her 'big' cheerfully. "He's a big fraidy-cat! He's afraid of everything!"

"I am not!" defended Ron.

"EEEEKKK! THERE'S A SPIDER ON YOUR SHOULDER!"

"WHAT? WHERE... AHHHHH, get it off me, get it off!"

Bubbles and the rest of the class giggled as Ron started rolling around on the floor,  
trying to get this 'spider' off. Barkin just shook his head in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Buttercup was doing everything in her power to get Ms. Keane's attention so that she could go next. Kim glanced over as Monique tried to hide behind her.

"For the love of God, girlfriend, if you've got something in there to put me out of my misery, you'd better hand it over!"

"Look, practically everyone in our class has been made fun of. It's not that big a deal!"

"You're a cheerleader who fights crime!" Monique said mockingly. "How you gonna stop me from robbing this bank," she continued, pointing to a makeshift 'bank,' a nearby table, "suffocate me to death with your pom-poms?"

"Okay, fine!" relinquished Kim, reaching into her backpack.

* * *

"We're here," Princess told Bonnie as the limo driver opened the door for them.

Bonnie nearly collapsed when she got her first view of the Morebucks' estate.

"You live here? This place is, like, a palace!"

"Well, why wouldn't it be when you're the daughter of the richest man in Townsville! My daddy always thinks big!"

Princess just stared at Bonnie as the young teenager admired everything around her. The young Morebucks smirked as she pulled out a wad of cash from her pocket... which instantly caught Bonnie's attention.

"What if I told you daddy and I will let you do your little 'class project' with us, provided we paid you to stay in one of our guest rooms. Of course, you'll have to do some work for us too while you're here, but I'm sure you already guessed that,  
right?"

Bonnie nodded, entranced by the bills in Princess' hands. "Is all that money for me?"

Princess laughed. "Of course not, silly! This is my weekly allowance! Heh... you're getting twice that amount!"

"Really? When do I start?"

"Just follow me... what was your name... oh, forget it. We'll just call you 'maid.'"

* * *

"I am SO glad that's over!" Kim exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Forget about Camp Wannaweep... this was ten times worse than that!" Ron added.

In order to allow more time for personal interaction, Ms. Keane let the class out prior to lunchtime so that they could go out and start the weekend off early. Kim and company were glad for it just so they wouldn't have to sit cramped in those little chairs anymore.

"My back's gonna be hurtin' for weeks," babbled Monique. "You'd think they'd spring for comfy chairs for us big kids, but no, we had to sit in those tiny, little, toddler-sized ones. I'm a growing woman... I outgrew that stage of my life years ago..."

"Is she always this chatty?" Blossom asked as Monique continued to speak in the background.

"I know she wasn't earlier!" Bubbles commented, covering her ears and staring at Kim.

"Oh, so it's my fault she reached for my pep pills instead of my sleep pills, is that it?"

"You so disappoint me, Kim... my Kim takes drugs!" Ron shouted.

"I don't take drugs, Ron."

"Every time you tell us to split up, that's when you pop one! It starts with one, then two, then suddenly you're this adrenaline-crazed addict that thinks of nothing but popping! When will the madness end, Kim? Where?"

"RON!"

Ron shut up. "What?"

"Look, I only take them in emergencies. You try fighting supervillains when you haven't slept a wink in days. It's not easy, you know."

"Drugs are drugs, Kim! You want to be socially scarred for life?"

Kim growled angrily. "Aargh! Enough with the drugs already!" She reached into her pack and threw all of her energy pills into a nearby trash can. "There! Just don't blame me if we get killed 'cause I fell asleep right on an exploding golf ball or something."

"Don't worry," Ron said, patting his best friend on the back. "Admitting is the first step to recovery!"

"How 'bout helping me recover first?" Monique cut in, grabbing Kim's left arm. "You let me eat those pep pills and now I can't stop talking! I gotta keep talking because I'm full of energy, energy that I got off of those circular tablets you let me consume! And I ended up embarrassing myself a whole lot more thanks to you! You're really something, Kim, letting your best girlfriend here suffer while you're trying to get over some silly drug addiction! Well, where's my help? I can't stay like this forever! I'm gonna run out of things to say! Or maybe my brain'll explode before that... I don't know, they're your da..."

Buttercup put Monique in her place... by giving her a hard punch to the head, knocking her to the ground.

"Buttercup!" Blossom exclaimed.

"What? She was annoying the heck out of me!"

"Aaahhh!" Ron screamed. "See what kind of cruel world drugs has brought upon us?"

"Will you give it a rest?" Kim glared.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Bubbles asked with concern.

Kim quickly checked Monique's head, then her vital signs. "Yeah... I think she just got knocked out. Whew... I think the pills wear off faster if you manage to knock yourself out anyway."

"Just how many pills did you give her?"

"Just one! What do you think I am, Ron, nuts?"

"One? How come you've never freaked out like that?"

Kim shrugged. "Must not affect me as much."

"Or maybe you're already used to them!" Ron deduced. "It's worse than we thought... Rufus!"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, decked in medical scrubs.

"We're going to have to go B.F.A.D.P.!"

"Don't you know drugs are bad for you?" Blossom asked, getting into it.

"Tsk, tsk," Bubbles tsked. "And you call yourself a superhero!"

"Will you just drop it already, all of you? I feel bad enough as it is... and besides, I've only had them for a few weeks. Since I broke my leg! And you saw me throw them all away, okay? I really didn't feel comfortable having them anyway!"

"There, there," Ron came up and started patting Kim on the back again... which she responded to be grabbing his arms with hers and squeezing his wrists real tight. "Okay, I get it, never any danger of an addiction."

"Good. Can we drop the subject, get to the Powerpuff Girls' home, and figure out a way how to revive Monique?"

Ron nodded, still cringing in pain... until Kim realized she was still squeezing Ron's wrists hard.

"Oops... sorry," Kim apologized, quickly letting go.

"We might as well go home," Blossom said. "At least there, we can straighten this big mess... and try and figure out what Mojo Jojo was exactly up to."

"Okay... but I ain't carryin' her," Buttercup told her sisters as she pointed to Monique. But after getting a menacing glare from them both, she decides otherwise.

Blossom picked up Kim off the ground and started heading for the Utonium house. Bubbles followed with the boisterous Ron, screaming his head for his fear of heights (or of being dropped from the sky), and Buttercup, pulling the unconscious Monique into the air.

* * *

Author's Note: The drug idea probably came from the fact that I'm taking all sorts of medicine to try and get over this fever I've had all week. It wasn't originally part of the storyline... this chapter kinda ran away from me. Oh, and I in no way condone using drugs to do daily tasks (such as save the world), nor do I suggest that Kim does so. She's a Disney character, for crying out loud!

Ahem... to the preview!

* * *

Coming in Chapter 10: "The Birthplace and the Resting Place"  
- How will Professor Utonium react when the group brings in an unconscious Monique?  
- Just what will Monique do when she comes to?  
- And will Kim get over the drug problem she doesn't have? Enough already, she says!


	11. The Birthplace and the Resting Place

"Dangerous Girls," written by Freedom Fighter 

Disclaimer: None of the characters from either "Kim Possible" or "The Powerpuff Girls" belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 10 - The Birthplace and the Resting Place (06.23.04 / 02.14.05)

The quiet solitude of the laboratory room was disrupted when the doors into it were opened with a loud slam of the door against the wall. A group of diverse, though mostly out-of-shape, henchmen entered.

"We're here, boss!" one of them, a bulky, yet tall individual stated aloud.

Stepping out of the shadows of the dark recesses of the back of the room, Doctor Drakken reached over and slapped the burly henchman upside the head.

"Are you TRYING to blow our cover?" Drakken yelled. "What part about 'secret laboratory' don't you understand?"

"Uh..." started another, "if this is supposed to a 'secret laboratory,' then what are they doing here?"

This henchman was referring to the lab assistants he had 'enslaved' to create the lair itself.

"I'm an evil genius! Evil geniuses don't do petty things such as constructing a lair! That's for henchmen to do!"

"So," the first spoke up again, "what are we to do with them?"

Drakken shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno... tie them up and throw them in a utility closet or something. Do I look like the type of evil genius who tries to eliminate a few pesky college graduates?"

The henchmen all looked at each other, trying to come up with an answer. But their stationary movement angered Drakken even more.

"What did I just say? Get them out of here already!"

"Oh... yes sir!" all the henchmen replied at once.

"Once you've finished," Drakken began, as the hired help went to complete the task at hand, "we'll begin construction on the ultimate device that will ensure complete world domination!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the six heroes were just arriving at the Powerpuff Girls' house. Professor Utonium had already returned from Townsville Technical Institute, as his station wagon was sitting idle in the driveway. The girls came to a stop and landed right by the front door. Kim and Ron each pick up one of Monique's arms and pull her up until they were able to carry Monique's weight on their shoulders.

"You okay over there?" Kim, on Monique's right, asked her best friend.

"Heh... you know it," Ron replied confidently, though it was obvious that he was struggling just a little bit.

Blossom opened the front door and then led the group in.

"Is that you, girls?" the professor called out from the kitchen.

"Yes!" the Powerpuff trio replied.

Professor Utonium walked out... only to stop when he saw Kim and Ron trying to lug Monique's lifeless body over to the sofa. He immediately ran over to help.

"What happened?"

"Just a little misunderstanding," answered Kim, as the trio managed to get Monique's body onto the sofa, lying face-up towards the ceiling.

"She looks alright," the professor noted, before heading back towards the kitchen. "Let me see if I can find some smelling salts."

"So..." Kim began, "nice place you have here."

"Thanks!" Blossom said in reply.

"So, when can we start?" an excited Bubbles asked Ron. "I wanna learn more about you and your cute little pet!"

"First off, Rufus isn't a pet!" explained Ron, as he took Rufus out of his pocket. "He's family!"

"Hands off!" Rufus shouted, still apprehensive of the big-eyed Bubbles.

"Wait... I know!" Bubbles exclaimed.

The blonde-haired girl zoomed out of the room and back in less than a second. But she hadn't come back empty-handed... she had a swiss cheese wedge the size of a doorstop in her hands.

"I bet I know what you like!" Bubbles said with a smile.

Rufus instantly jumped from Ron's palm to Bubbles', and immediately began rubbing his paws in delight over the tasty treat he was about to devour.

"Cheese!" Rufus chirped happily as he started to munch away.

"Hey, no fair!" Ron cut in. "How'd you know Rufus' weakness?"

"Bubbles..." Professor Utonium shouted as he came out of the kitchen. "Remember the talk we had about 'no snacks before dinner?'"

"But Professor, it's not for me! It's for Rufus!"

"Rufus?"

Bubbles nodded. "He's Ron's pet!"

"He's not a pet!" Ron screamed.

"Interesting specimen," the professor observed as he moved in for a closer look at Rufus. "A naked mole rat, right? I've heard so much about these."

"Sorry to interrupt," Kim cut in, "but could you revive Monique so we can see if she's alright?"

"Ah yes, your friend. Let's see now..."

The group watches as the professor waved the smelling salts back and forth in front of Monique's nose. It didn't take long for the raven-haired girl to awaken.

"Ooohhh..." Monique muttered, raising a hand to massage her aching head as she sat up. "What hit me?"

"It's a long story," Kim said, parking herself down next to Monique. "And don't worry about the pills... you won't have to worry about those things anymore."

"Pills?" The professor raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Kim sighed.

"I guess I'd better fill you in on all the details."

"Can we help too?" Bubbles asked sweetly.

"Not if we have to sit through your poorly-drawn crayon drawings," muttered Buttercup.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drakken was up to his usual no-good antics, as he was hard at work concocting the blueprints for a device, one that would help him achieve his life-long dream of world domination. But something was bothering him. It wasn't that he had yet to get adapted to his fairly new surroundings. It wasn't that his henchmen were acting like the bumbling buffoons he hired them to be.

It was that someone was knocking. Knocking on something. Knocking very loudly. And Drakken couldn't talk it anymore.

"Shego!" Drakken yelled, calling for his right-hand woman. "Shego, go answer the door!"

No movement. No witty remarks. No Shego. Yet, still even more door-knocking.

"SHEGO!"

This time, Drakken got out of his seat and looked around. He didn't see her anywhere in the laboratory. It was then that he remembered where she was.

"Blast it! Why did I let her have that 'two weeks paid vacation' clause in her contract? Or the 'no cloning' clause, too! I can't get anything done without her around!"

Even more door-knocking. Constant to the point where they had formed into a beat of some sort. A beat that was angering the evil genius with each passing pounding of the door. Unable to take it anymore, Drakken did the only thing in his power to stop it.

He opened the door.

"Is Bill here?" asked the man who had been knocking, a stout brown-haired grad student in a lab coat.

"No!" Drakken answered before slamming the door shut.

Drakken walked back over to his seat and went back to drawing up his plans... or start on them anyway, as the paper in front of him had a picture of an ice cream cone on it.

"Darn it!" he yelled as he crumpled it up and hurled it at the nearest wastebasket, not caring that the 'ball' had bounced off the far side of the rim and had fallen to the floor.

* * *

"So that's what happened!" the professor exclaimed.

"Yeah! So hopefully once Monique here's back on her feet, we can start anew," Kim said aloud.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," reassured Monique. "As long as I never see another pep pill for the rest of my life!"

"You and me both!" agreed Kim, reaching over and hugging her friend.

"Now that we've got things settled... I'm Professor Utonium. I'm the girls' creator."

"Everyone's spilled the beans on me... I'm Monique!"

"Ron Stoppable and Rufus, the Naked Mole Rat!"

"Ta-da!" Rufus added.

"And I'm K..."

Suddenly, the Powerpuffs' telephone was buzzing off the hook. Blossom raced over to answer it.

"What is it, Mayor? Uh huh... you don't say? Alright... we're on our way!"

"Who is it this time?" Buttercup asked, ready for a fight.

"He's not sure," Blossom replied. "He can't see out his window."

"Why not?"

"Because his windows are dirty, and the window washer doesn't come by 'til noon."

"But isn't it almost twelve thirty already?" Bubbles asked, pointing to a nearby clock.

"They must've taken an extended lunch break," deduced Ron. "You see, that's why you can never trust union workers..."

"Unless something's happened to him," Kim broke in. "He must be in trouble."

"That's good enough for me!" chimed Bubbles.

"Right!" Blossom nodded. "Let's roll, girls!"

In an instant, the Powerpuff Girls flew out the front door, which they had managed to open in their hasty exit, and head towards the downtown area. Kim ran out the door to see which direction they had flown off in.

Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out a helmet and strapped it on.

"I'm going after them!" Kim yelled as Ron and Monique came outside.

"Why?" Ron asked. "To record their exploits as part of your class report?"

"No! To prove to them that I'm capable of saving the world too... just like them!"

Kim reached for a button on the right side of helmet and pushed it. In an instant, elbow and knee pads appeared on her person, and her shoes turned into rocket-powered rollerskates. Kim immediately blasted off down the road.

"Hey Kim, wait for me!" Ron yelled as he located his helmet and followed his best friend down the street... kicking, screaming, and steering wildly all the way out of sight.

* * *

Coming in Chapter 11: "Townsville's Least Wanted"  
- Just what dangers await the Powerpuffs at the Mayor's office?  
- Will Kim and Ron help out, or just take notes on the sidelines?  
- And because we've been waiting way too long... this day comes to an end! Finally!


	12. Townsville's Least Wanted

"Dangerous Girls," written by Freedom Fighter 

Disclaimer: None of the characters from either "Kim Possible" or "The Powerpuff Girls" belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 11 - Townsville's Least Wanted (06.30.04 / 02.21.05)

Flying at high speed just above the streets of Townsville, the Powerpuff Girls were heading towards the Mayor's office, in response to a call for help.

"Looks like it's just as we thought," Blossom commented.

Bubbles and Buttercup agreed as they saw the large group of police cars surrounding the perimeter of City Hall. The cops were doing their best keeping the curious citizens of Townsville out of danger, but things seemingly calmed down when average Joes and officers alike cheered at the site of the arrival of the Powerpuffs.

The girls came to a halt at the front of barricade, floating above as they tried to assess the situation.

"What's the problem?" Blossom asked one of the cops.

"It's a hostage situation," he replied. "They've got the mayor and Miss Bellum in there. Three of them."

Buttercup scoffed. "Only three? This'll be a cinch!"

"So... how do we handle this?" Bubbles asked.

"Bubbles, you and Buttercup will go around to the other side and bust in from their blind side. I'll hit 'em full force straight on! We should be able to subdue before they can react! Ready?"

"Ready!" Buttercup and Bubbles replied in unison.

The girls took off, putting their plan into action before any semblance of a doubt dared enter their minds.

* * *

Up in the office itself, the Mayor and Miss Bellum were tied up, back-to-back on the floor while two burly henchmen pointed a gun at each of their heads. Their leader, a short, yet gruffy looking guy, was leaning back and relaxing in the Mayor's own chair, smoking a huge cigar.

"You know," the leader said, in a raspy voice, "all of this pain and suffering could come to a quick and abrupt end if you just sign over the city to me, Luscious Landon!"

"Pain and suffering?" Miss Bellum asked, irate. "All you've done so far is tie us up and make fun of the Mayor's height and my excessive locks!"

"You've got sass... I hate women who has the sass! If you do not knock off the sass, Pugsy and Lugsy here will make sure that your pain and suffering will be short-lived, if you get my drift."

Pugsy and Lugsy, the two henchmen, chuckled heartily as they placed their trigger fingers in place, ready to end the lives of Townsville's favorite mayor and secretary.

"Don't hurt Miss Bellum!" Mayor spoke up. "You can hurt me and you can take my city, but leave her out of this! Let her go!"

"I won't leave without you, Mayor!" Bellum exclaimed.

"Nonsense... I'll be perfectly fine. All that's needed are a few negotiations, maybe a little brawl or two, and we all can get on with our lives!"

"Sorry, Mr. Mayor," Luscious cut in, "but if I wanted to utilize the services of you as a punching bag, I would've done so already. You see, it's not my nature to injure women, children, and unarmed men of diminutive stature. Of course, I have been known to occassionally make exceptions..."

Luscious reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a Swiss Army knife. He flipped up the razor blade, which for some reason made the Mayor start shaking in fear. Seeing the Mayor's reaction, Luscious smiled, then retracted the blade and returned the knife to his pocket.

"But you're a smart Mayor, so I hope it would be in your best interest to just hand over control of everything in Townsville... to ME!"

Unfortunately, having been frightened by the blade, the Mayor had lost his train of thought.

"You're doing what now?"

Before there was any sort of retort, the noise of two wooden doors being broken filled the air as Buttercup and Bubbles burst into the room.

"Stop right there, bad guys!" Buttercup shouted.

"The Powerpuff Girls are here to save the day!" added Bubbles.

"Powerpuff Girls!" the Mayor and Miss Bellum exclaimed, overjoyed to be rescued.

"What are youse waiting for, you lugs?" Luscious said to his henchmen. "Shoot them!"

Pugsy and Lugsy quickly turned to aim their guns at Buttercup and Bubbles, but before they could, the girls were on them like ants on a picnic basket. They started wailing on them, managing to whip out words between punches and kicks.

"This... will... teach... you... to... try... to... take... over... Townsville" Buttercup said, using the last punch to send Pugsy flying into a nearby wall.

"And... didn't... your... mom... tell... you... guns... are... bad?" questioned Bubbles, as she followed her sister's example with Lugsy.

"Pugsy! Lugsy!" Luscious cried out in concern as he hopped out of his seat.

Suddenly, Blossom came bursting through the window behind Luscious, the one that overlooks the city. The mobster didn't even know what hit him as Blossom delivered a one-hit KO that sent him crashing right into his fallen henchmen.

"Looks like your plot to take over Townsville has failed!" deduced Blossom as she watched her sisters head over to the Mayor and Miss Bellum to untie them.

Bubbles giggled as she and Buttercup took the rope that had restrained the Mayor and Miss Bellum and used it to tie up the bad guys. But just as they had finished and the Mayor was getting ready to praise and reward them, the Powerpuff Hotline began ringing in the lone, untouched corner in the room.

* * *

Back down on ground level, Kim had arrived on the scene and was trying to push her way through the crowd and to the barricade.

"Excuse me... pardon me... sorry... haven't we met... I'm here to save the day!"

But when she got to the barricade, her path became blocked off by the officers that had questioned her earlier on the day.

"It's you again," the officer said, remembering Kim's face.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"What did I tell you before? Leave the crimefighting to the real heroes, the Powerpuff Girls!"

"But..." Kim said, attempting to plead her case as the officer started to push her away, "I am a real hero! I'm Kim Possible! I can do anything!"

"You think I have a bad memory? You tried that tactic earlier, and if you think I'm gonna fall for it this time..."

Before the officer could finish his sentence, glass was heard shattering from above as three colorful streaks of light flew out from the Mayor's office and towards the northwestern part of the city, where another crime was in progress. Cheers erupted once again from the crowd as officers, assuming the crisis had been averted successfully, headed inside City Hall to apprehend the criminals.

"Don't be getting yourself into trouble now, you hear?" the officer said as he let go of Kim and headed off after his fellow men in blue.

"Ugh... this is the pits! How am I supposed to save the day if no one will let me?"

Suddenly, Kim heard Ron screaming his head off. The crowd in front of Kim parted as Ron skated towards her, teetering one way, then stumbling another. Kim couldn't do anything but close her eyes as Ron tripped over his own two feet and fell, landing on the ground right in front of her.

"Trouble with the skates again, Ron?" Kim asked as she squatted down to help him up.

"I swear," Ron stated, grabbing Kim's hand, "sometimes I think all Wade gives me are the prototypes! Like he enjoys seeing me embarrass myself!"

Kim did her best to stifle a giggle. "Well.. maybe if you'd learn how to skate, you wouldn't have any problems. Oh, and speaking of problems, we gotta go..."

"Go? Go where?"

"The girls were done by the time I got here, but they didn't leave in the direction of their home. Something tells me someone else needs saving, and we've gotta be there to help out! Come on!"

"But waaaaaaaaaaait!" Ron cried as Kim grabbed his arm and then blasted off, following the girls' trail and nearly running down a few people on accident as they tried to get out of the way.

* * *

Kim and Ron spent the next few hours following the Powerpuff Girls from one end of the city to another. The duo found themselves in a wild goose chase, not being able to keep up, for as soon as they arrived on a scene, they found the bad guys already subdued, and the girls gone, heading to stop another crime.

Despite not being able to help, Kim took solace in noting each of the girls' individual styles of crimefighting. Blossom had the tendency to use well-placed everyday items to trip her opponents up. The ones that had been beaten up by Bubbles didn't look in as bad a shape as the others, while it was easy to tell which ones Buttercup had gotten a hold of, as evidenced by the discovery of a broken tooth or two.

Ron just took solace in knowing that they could finally head back when Kim spotted the girls finally leave the downtown area... just as night fell on the now peaceful metropolis.

* * *

Ding dong.

"I'll get it!" came Monique's voice from the other side of the door as the sound of latches being turned filled the air.

Monique opened the door with a smile... which quickly turned into a frown when she noticed Kim's frazzled hair and Ron's really-not-there look. Which turned out to be a out-like-a-light look as Ron twisted around and then fell backwards into the house. Monique, having recovered fully from the bump on the head at school, quickly reacted and caught Ron before he hit the floor. Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, pooped as well, breathing a sigh of relief as he waved a small, white flag back and forth.

"Let me guess... the whole 'tailing' didn't go so well?"

Kim nodded as she stepped in and helped Monique drag Ron towards the living room.

"We couldn't keep up with them!" Kim said. "I've never seen anyone move so fast!"

"It's amazing, isn't it? They're so adorable, and yet, so powerful! They can do anything!"

"Hey!" Kim interjected, raising an eyebrow in disgust.

Kim and Monique brought Ron towards the couch, where Professor Utonium and the girls were enjoying some after-dinner TV.

"What happened to you guys?" Blossom asked.

"We've been trying to follow you three for the last few hours!" yelled Kim.

"Heh..." Buttercup sneered. "Some heroine you turned out to be. You can't even keep up with three little girls!"

"Now Buttercup," the professor cut in, "it's not nice to make fun of people who don't have superpowers."

"To be truthful," Bubbles said, "we save the world because we have powers that make us invincible. Although there our heroes out there who don't have powers like we do, we don't think such amateurs should put themselves at great risk!"

"Bubbles... that's not nice to say either."

"But Professor," defended Blossom, "all they're doing is putting themselves in danger. We shouldn't have to look over our shoulders to make sure they're okay all the time!"

Monique beat Kim to the punch with a response.

"This is Kim Possible here! She makes a living going all around the world stopping evildoers and their world domination plots! I wouldn't trust my life with anyone other than Kim here... she's all that and a bag of chips!"

"Thanks... I think," responded Kim.

Professor Utonium glanced at his watch, and noticing the time, stood up and turned the TV off.

"Alright girls, it's bedtime!"

"Awww..." Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup groaned in unison.

"I'm going to put the girls to bed. Kim, you and Ron can head over to the kitchen... there's some leftovers from dinner, and I'm sure the two of you are starving..."

"Dinner?" Monique was shocked that Ron practically jumped out of her arms at the sound of that word. "It's time to get my grub on!"

Ron bolted for the kitchen in a flash, leaving everyone else in total shock.

"Did they even feed you at Pokey Oaks?" Professor Utonium asked.

Kim sighed. "It's been a long day."

"And tomorrow's gonna be even longer!" Monique exclaimed. "But it's okay, 'cause tomorrow, we get to go out on the town! See the sights! Do some shopping! And just kick back and relax!"

"And I'm sure the girls would be glad to have you around... right, girls?"

"Yes, Professor..." the girls replied, noticing his menacing 'be good' look.

As Professor Utonium led the girls up to their room to change into their pajamas, Monique looked at Kim and smiled gleefully.

"Who would've ever thought this trip would be so wild?"

"Yeah," Kim answered with mild enthusiasm. "I can't wait for the rest of this weekend."

"I know!" Monique added as she ran off to check on Ron.

"I can't wait for the rest of this weekend to go by," Kim thought to herself.

* * *

Coming in Chapter 12: "The City of Townsville - Part 1"  
- Souvenirs, the latest fashions, and lunch! Guess who's fitting the bill!  
- Will Kim prove to the Powerpuff Girls that she saves the world on a daily basis?  
- And, to maintain the crossover factor... that dang PPG narrator is back! Oh joy!


	13. The City of Townsville, Part 1

"Dangerous Girls," written by Freedom Fighter 

Um... yeah, the two part mini-series "The City of Townsville" that you're about to start on it's pretty much filler. Okay, there's a little bit that will tie in to the main plot for the later chapters, but you can pretty much skip/skim over this and the next chapter if you want. Not that I endorse it... I took the time to write this, you all should at least take the time to read it.

Disclaimer: None of the characters from either "Kim Possible" or "The Powerpuff Girls" belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 12 - The City of Townsville - Part 1 (07.07.04 / 02.28.05)

Mid-morning in Townsville, as we pan from the rising sun down to the streets and towards City Hall, where many tourists hold out their one-roll cameras, ready to take pictures at a moment's notice.

_The city of Townsville!_

_It's a beautiful Saturday morning in this bustling metropolis, where the incoming traffic doesn't consist of commuters, but of tourists! Tourists that have come from far and wide to see what makes this great city so spectacular! From the established centers of learning to the place where city bills are made into laws by the mayor._

"Hello!" greeted the Mayor, waving from his office window.

Our scene now shifts to the suburbs, as we zoom in on the quieter outskirts of the city.

_The suburbanites who had no reason to be downtown spent their Saturday mornings mowing the lawn, trimming bushes, washing cars, or sleeping in. For the kids, though, Saturday morning meant being glued to the front of their TVs watching their favorite cartoons._

Through a window, two young boys can be seen wearing straw hats on their heads as the glow of their television set beckoned them to continue watching.

_But for three young girls, this particular Saturday morning was never intended to be used for such mindless fare..._

Enter the Powerpuffs' home, where Bubbles was sitting on the floor, sipping a cup full of orange juice, and staring endlessly... at a Saturday morning cartoon.

_Ahem... okay, maybe for just two young girls..._

Blossom and Buttercup appeared out of nowhere, unhappy, to say the least, that Bubbles wasn't getting ready for their trip into town with their 'bigs.'

"Why aren't you ready yet?" asked Blossom.

"Yeah!" added Buttercup. "And what piece of fluff are you into now?"

The three girls watched as a group of cute, cotton-tailed bunnies formed a ring around two 'magical' blue-haired teenage girls with wings. Anger between the two combatants quickly grew as one girl, dressed in a yellow, belly button baring shirt and yellow and brown slacks, slapped the second, in a diamond-studded, white-colored, stomach baring top and matching skirt, right across the face.

Bubbles smiled as she noted the drool dripping from Buttercup's mouth.

"This is awesome!" Buttercup shouted. "How come you never told me about this show?"

"Because you don't like shows with cute animals in them!" replied Bubbles.

"Well, you didn't tell me this show had fairies beating the crap out of each other!"

Before the sisters could enjoy anymore of the show, Blossom hovered over to the power knob and turned the TV on.

"Hey!" the two sisters exclaimed in anger.

"We're supposed to give Kim and the others a tour of the city today, remember? For their project?"

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the house... and jarred the girls' attention. Two screams accompanied it as the girls glanced at the door leading to the basement and saw black smoke begin to billow out from it.

Heading downstairs in a flash, they quickly located the source of the problem, as Professor Utonium and Ron's faces were covered with black soot.

"Sorry about that, Professor U!" Ron said as he got up and started edging towards the stairs. "I guess I zigged when I should've zagged. You know us sidekicks... always tripping over things left and right... heh heh."

"Let me guess..." came the voice of Kim as the girls turned around and saw her coming down the steps. "Ron, right?"

Rufus came crawling out of Ron's pant pocket, coughing profusely as he tried to get some air after all the smoke he had inhaled.

"Maybe we should go..." suggested Ron.

"My sentiments exactly," noted a miffed Professor Utonium as he came over and handed two keys to Kim. "As you've probably noticed, there's two motor scooters sitting in the driveway. You can use them to follow the girls around. But be careful... they're still pretty much in the prototype stage."

"Two? But don't we need three of them?"

The professor shot an eerie glance at Ron. "Do you think I'd let your clumsy hands drive one of them?"

"Heh heh... I guess not."

* * *

After Ron got cleaned up, the group of six headed out for Townsville. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup led the way through the air, with Kim, Ron, and Monique following right behind on the scooters.

"Are you sure you two are okay back there?" Kim asked, looking back at her friends.

Monique was struggling to keep the scooter moving, as it seemed the engine itself was failing to sustain any constant power. But all her riding partners Ron and Rufus seemed to care about was his own troubles of trying to stay on board it, which was a feat in itself considering how the seat wasn't designed to fit two people on it.

"Don't you know how to drive stick?" queried Ron in-between bumps.

"Do you think I do?" Monique shot back. "How did people get around in the old days with all this herky-jerky?"

"If the professor knew these seats were this small, he should've given us three scooters!"

"And if you didn't, maybe you wouldn't be..."

Before Monique could finish her thought, the engine roared to full life, finally bringing some calm to the riders as their ride had instantly become smoother. And they only had to look at who was crawling out from the engine underneath their seat to find out why.

"Good going, Rufus!"

Rufus bowed as he took his place in Ron's pocket... and then sat back and enjoyed the ride, sticking his tongue out so that it flapped in the wind.

* * *

_And thus begins the whirlwind tour of the city, as our girls showed their guests out and around Townsville. Oh, and for those you watching at home, I'm cheap because I'm only being paid for being in half of this story, so you'll have to provide your own music! I don't know... something cheesy pop-like..._

The first stop was the Townsville History Museum, where they were treated to the smells and sounds of artifacts from decades past.

Blossom showed off a painter's rendition of Townsville's first mayor, which, coincidentally, closely resembled the Mayor and ever mayor that had come before him. Kim took a picture and then scribbled something in her notebook.

Next up was Townsville Stadium, where the group got a chance to learn of the careers of famous professional athletes that used to live in Townsville.

Reaching into an open display, Buttercup snatched a ball from the Randy Lomax exhibit and threw it right at Monique, standing about 200 feet away on the other side of the room. Monique had just enough time to pick up a glove from the Mar Rypien exhibit next to her and keep the ball from hitting her in the arm. Unfortunately, the ball ricocheted off the tip of the glove and into the glass display of Tank Baron, Townsville's resident home run record holder. Upon seeing that, the two girls immediately ran for the exit.

The group then headed for Townsville Central Park, which by that time was filled with energy-filled kids and adults walking their dogs.

Ron and Rufus looked on as Bubbles communicated with a group of about two dozen squirrels in front of an oak tree. She then turned to the duo and relayed the message to them. Rufus nodded, leaped off of Ron's palm, and headed into the tree trunk. Moments later, an avalanche of acorns came tumbling out, forcing the squirrels to scatter. Once the dust had settled, Rufus popped out with his arms raised in triumph. The squirrels quickly gathered around and lifted him in the air, carrying him off as if he was their new king. Bubbles and Ron cheered... until they realized they weren't bringing Rufus back, at which point Ron ran to save his friend.

The fun continued at the mall, where the girls went shopping. Before Ron knew it, the purchases were piling up. Blossom bought a new comb, Buttercup was overjoyed to get a new punching bag, and Bubbles was clutching her newly-bought cute fox plush doll. Meanwhile, Monique picked up a new jacket, while Kim relished a nice plaster model of City Hall. And Ron was stuck fitting the bill and holding the bags, as he stumbled along behind the chatty fivesome.

* * *

Eventually, they all decided to give Ron's back and wallet a break when they sat down for lunch in the food court. But the girls could only watch as Ron and Rufus devoured an entire plateful of cheese nachos.

"Who would wave wought..." Ron stated with a full mouth, "wat Wownswille would wave wa Wueno Wacho?"

Monique, who was sitting to Ron's right, reached over and clasped his mouth with her left hand, which was greeted by a stream of partially digested nacho cheese,  
to which she quickly squealed at and then pulled away, reaching for her napkin.

"I'm as glad as you are about them having a Bueno Nacho, but chew before you spew!"

Ron gulped down the wad of chips that was in his mouth, as Bubbles giggled at his antics. While this was going on, Kim glanced over the railing and noticed that this mall also had another Middleton favorite... a Club Banana store.

"I didn't know you had a Club Banana here," Kim said to Blossom.

"Oh, that. It's brand new... they just opened it a few weeks ago."

"Girls," Monique said, pulling out her credit card, "three guesses as to where we're going next, and ya'll know the first two don't count!"

"Hey!" Ron interjected. "I'm all tapped out, remember?"

"Don't worry," reassured Kim. "Between my frequent shoppers' card and Monique's employee discounts, I'm sure the two of us can more than cover a little splurge."

"And there should be just enough left over to get the triplets here something," Monique added with a wink.

"That's okay..." Blossom said. "We're fine."

"Yeah!" Buttercup exclaimed. "We don't need any new clothes!"

"Trust me," smiled Monique, "I'll make sure you get the best outfits money can buy!"

"That sounds great!" cheered Bubbles.

"Whatever..." Buttercup groaned, crossing her arms over her chest. "This doesn't mean we agree with Kim here and her superhero routine!"

"I hate to say it," started Blossom, "but I agree with Buttercup."

"Oh, come on!" Kim said in her defense. "I'll prove it! The next supervillain, bad guy, or common thief that walks through the door, I'll stop him or her by myself!"

* * *

Outside the mall, a golden limosuine slowed to a stop in front of the food court entrance. The driver got out and opened the back door. Princess stepped out, waving a fan's size of $100 bills about as she smirked evilly.

"It's time to retake my place at the top of the villain chain! But first things first... it's time... to SHOP! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

_Oh no! Princess showing her evil side! And what's with her ending a chapter for the second time in this series? She's not the main character! Who writes this stuff anyway?_

* * *

Coming in Chapter 13: "The City of Townsville - Part 2"  
- What's Princess up to, and why isn't Bonnie accompanying her?  
- Could this be Kim's golden opportunity to prove her skills?  
- And what could have Drakken so spooked? We'll tell you now... it's not Shego!


	14. The City of Townsville, Part 2

"Dangerous Girls," written by Freedom Fighter 

Did you manage to catch all the references in the last chapter? Some were more obvious then others... I'm not going to point them out, but I am curious to see if anyone did get them all. Just a little fun to pep you up in this semi-filler as we move on to the second half of the second day of the weekend!

Disclaimer: None of the characters from either "Kim Possible" or "The Powerpuff Girls" belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 13 - The City of Townsville - Part 2 (07.14.04 / 03.07.05)

"I'm regretting agreeing to this," remarked Kim, walking with her friends Ron and Monique by her side.

"C'mon!" Monique exclaimed. "You wanted to prove you can kick villain butt too, and this is your chance! This is what you wanted!"

"Yeah... but I thought I was past the whole 'prove myself' stage of my career!"

"Did Superman ever have to prove himself more than once?" Ron asked. "Did Batman? Spider-Man?"

"Ron... you do know you're referring to comic book characters, right?"

"Comic book 'superhero' characters, Kim! There's a big difference!"

From the food court above, the Powerpuff Girls glanced over the railing to see if Kim could pass their test.

"Why are we doing this?" Bubbles asked. "I like them!"

"I do too," answered Blossom, "but we need to teach Kim a lesson. Fighting crime is dangerous, and as talented as she claims to be, we can't let an innocent bystander endanger her own life!"

"Why don't we just disguise ourselves as bad guys and send her packing ourselves?" asked Buttercup, rubbing her hands in anxiousness as if Blossom had already approved her idea.

"That would be too easy! Besides, we want to teach her a lesson... not hurt her."

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have this in my size?" yelled Princess at the top of her lungs, holding a yellow T-shirt in her left hand.

"Like I said..." stated a very shaky female associate, "we don't carry that dress in your size."

"I'm the richest girl in Townsville! I always get what I want! And if I don't, you better be prepared to get another job, because my father can close this dump of a shop down just like... that," Princess snapped her fingers to accent her point.

"I'm sorry, but..."

"Sorry doesn't cut it! That's it... you're going to pay for not giving me what I want!"

Princess ripped off her clothes to reveal the gold-plated armor outfit she always wore underneath should the occasion so ever arise. And this was one of those occasions, as a small gray cylinder rose out of her forearm... and fired a laser beam at a nearby clothesrack, which disintegrated instantly.

Customers and employees alike bolted from Club Banana and out into the hallway. This, in turn, incited panic among those in the immediate vicinity, especially when laser beams started shooting out into the hall.

"Something's going on..." Bubbles said to her sisters, pointing downwards.

"Let's get 'em..." Buttercup smirked as she prepared to leap into action. But...

"Hold on, girls," Blossom shouted, grabbing her sisters' arms before they could fly down there. "We're letting Kim handle this, remember?"

Speaking of which...

"They're tearin' up my store?" Monique yelled in outrage. "That's it... I'm going in!"

Kim stopped her before she could take a step forward. "Let me handle this. You and Ron get these people to safety!" With that, Kim immediately ran towards the store entrance.

"Hey!" Ron called out. "Whatever happened to relying on me to be a distraction?"

Kim rolled under one errant laser beam and cartwheeled her way past two more. Finishing off her routine with a somersault over a fourth beam heading right for her head, she stuck a perfect landing just a mere few feet in front of Princess.

"A kid?" Kim gasped in surprise over how much firepower Princess had.

"Powerpuff..." Princess started yelling, until she realized she wasn't facing her usual opposition. "Who are you?"

"One of the girls' regular villains, I take it... wait a minute! Aren't you that rich girl that showed up at Pokey Oaks late this morning?"

"The name's Princess!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "You sure don't act like one."

Angered by that comment, Princess fired off a blast at Kim... which she easily dodged.

"Say, isn't Bonnie supposed to be with you?"

Princess raised an eyebrow, confused. "Who? Wait... oh, you mean that girl that's staying at my mansion for the weekend..."

* * *

Thirty minutes ago, at the Morebucks mansion, Princess was ready to walk out the front door when she's confronted by Bonnie, dressed in a maid costume.

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?" Bonnie asked sweetly.

"I'm fine," Princess replied, blowing her off. "But tell ya what... if you clean this whole mansion from top to bottom before I get back, I promise to buy you anything you want!"

"Anything?" Bonnie's eyes lit up with dollar signs.

"Anything," Princess smirked.

"You can count on me!" Bonnie saluted, producing a duster out of nowhere.

* * *

Princess laughed out loud. "She's such a golddigger!"

"I'm surprised you know what that means." Kim then let out a soft chuckle of her own. "But that's so Bonnie..."

"Enough talk! I didn't get what I wanted, so now I'm gonna wreck the whole store! And you'd better not get in my way!"

"Sorry, but I have to. Part of the whole 'save the world' gig."

"In that case..."

Princess resumed firing at Kim, this time with a multitude of shots far and wide. Kim put her cheerleading skills to the test as she used every trick she knew to avoid from beind hit.

"I see you're not going to make this easy!" Princess exclaimed. "Fine then!"

After dodging another round of blasts, Kim began to fight back. Grabbing hold of a nearby clothesrack, she pushed it towards Princess. The precocious little villainess responded by blowing it to bits. But the distraction had given Kim enough time to formulate a plan.

"Where did you go now, you goody-two shoes?"

* * *

"Is that everyone?" asked Ron as he saw Monique guiding a few stragglers to the exit.

"I think so," she confirmed.

"I'm going back to help KP!" Ron shouted, running off.

* * *

Not everyone had cleared the scene, though. The Powerpuff Girls were still watching from their perch above. They had just noticed Kim run out and use her grappling hook to hide on the sign above the doorway.

"What's she doing?" wondered Buttercup. "She should be kicking bad guy booty!"

Suddenly, the girls gasped when the bad guy Kim was facing stepped out into the hall.

"Hey! I'm not done being angry yet!" the annoyed little villainess screamed.

"It's Princess!" recognized Buttercup.

"We have to stop her!" Bubbles added.

The two sisters were about to leap down to take the spoiled brat out, but Blossom reached out to stop them again.

"Blossom!"

"Buttercup... we need to show restraint! Kim wanted a chance to prove herself, and we're giving her it. Just give her some time..."

The girls sat back down as they watched Princess continue to yell in frustration, while Kim prepared to set her plan in motion, her grappling gun by her side.

"C'mon... just take a few steps forward..."

When Princess did just that seconds later, Kim quickly turned her attention to the second floor railing on the opposite side of the hall. She fired a straight shot, succeeding in getting her hook to wrap around it. And just like that, Kim jumped from her perch and swung straight down at Princess.

"What?" Princess cried, but not quick enough to dodge.

Kim reached in, grabbed Princess' arm, and flipped her right into a nearby bench.  
In the process, Kim had managed to rip the beam gun from Princess' forearm, which she noticed upon getting back to her feet.

"Hey! You're not supposed to do that!"

"I guess I just did. So... I guess you'll be giving up now..."

Princess smirked as her hands began to glow a bright red. "Not exactly..."

The curly redhead charged forward and locked hands with Kim. The two were now locked in a full-on grapple, and Princess was quickly getting the advantage, much to Kim's chagrin... and the Powerpuff's dismay.

"What about now?" Bubbles and Buttercup asked their sister simultaneously.

Blossom shook her head. "Nope."

Meanwhile, Ron made it back onto the scene, and, instantly noticing the trouble Kim was in, rushed to the rescue.

"Hang on, Kim! I'm coming!"

Princess turned to see where the noise had come from, "What the..."

That turned out to be a mistake. Quickly freeing one of her hands from Princess' near-death grip, she reached up and knocked the crown from Princess' head. Instantly, the glow from her hands disappeared.

"My crown!"

"Ron!"

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled Rufus out, immediately flinging him in the direction of the crown. Kim tried to keep Princess from retrieving it, but at the very last moment, Princess broke free and ran to regain her control device...

Only to have Rufus make a last-second save, sticking his paw out while in mid-air and flying down the hall.

"What about now?" the girls repeated again.

But this time, Blossom nodded. "Let's wrap this up, girls!"

It took less than a second for Princess to realize the Powerpuff Girls were here, and that they were flying right at her, looking to take her out.

"Aw, mannnn..." she whined.

* * *

Several minutes later, the six heroes stood in the parking lot as Princess was tossed in the paddy wagon and shipped off to prison yet again. But gone was the apprehension Blossom and her sisters had of Kim's abilities beforehand. Now, it seemed they were glad to have her around.

"That was great!" Bubbles giggled. "You showed Princess what for!"

"I guess maybe you are a hero after all," Buttercup added with reluctance.

Blossom quickly chimed in. "Uh... what Buttercup meant to say was... glad to know there's another great heroine in this world fighting crime along with us!"

Kim reached out to shake hands with Blossom. "That's a relief! Finally... one less thing I have to worry about here in Townsville."

"So..." Ron stepped forward to face the girls, "what about me? Do I make the grade as the sidekick?"

Blossom laughed nervously. "Well, to put it mildly... a bumbling sidekick, maybe."

"A bumbling sidekick? I don't go around tripping over my own two feet to make a distraction!"

"What are you talkin' about?" asked Monique, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I saw you miss that step and almost fall on your face when you went back to help Kim!"

"I never do that on purpose! It just happens... alright?"

The five girls laughed out loud, much to Ron's displeasure.

_And so, the day is saved! Thanks to... The Powerpuff Girls! Oh, and that teen hero Kim Possible, too. Why do I have to mention her... I don't narrate her show!

* * *

_

At the chemistry labs of Townsville Technical Insitute, Drakken and his henchmen were working diligently to set their plan in motion before Kim left for home in less than 18 hours.

Unfortunately, they were about to get an unexpected work stoppage...

"Doctor Drakken!" an angry voice yelled as the entrance doors flew open.

"What did I say, you stupid interns!" Drakken said, stomping towards the intruder.  
"I said I do not wish to be disturbed!"

Drakken then stopped dead in his tracks and gasped as an all-too familiar silhouette approached him.

"It is time for me, the one you left to take the fall, to re-enter the story and re-ignite my plans to destroy those enemies I so hate, the Powerpuff Girls, using the very plan that you, the Doctor Drakken, are using to destroy your own arch-foe, that being the girl with the gadgets, that being Kim Possible! For I am the true evil genius of this story, and I will prove it by commandeering your secret project to achieve my goal of world domination! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! For I am..."

"Sheesh, everyone knows who you are by now!" interrupted Drakken. "You'd think someone told you we had all day for you to yap your mouth off..."

* * *

You've reached the end of Chapter 13 and are probably expecting a hint of what's to come in Chapter 14, right? Guess what... I'm not giving it to you. No use of spoiling the big battle to come that'll find put this fanfic in the books.

Usual drill... Chapter 14 arrives next Monday, the 14th of March! 'Til then...


	15. Plan A or Plan B?

"Dangerous Girls," written by Freedom Fighter 

Although I haven't picked out an official 'final chapter' number, we're are getting pretty close. This is where things should get exciting... enjoy Chapter 14!

Oh, and sorry for this being delayed a week. Gotta kinda sidetracked last week...

Disclaimer: None of the characters from either "Kim Possible" or "The Powerpuff Girls" belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 14 - Plan A or Plan B? (03.21.05)

"So you've managed to get out of jail... Mojo Jojo!"

"No thanks to you, Doctor Drakken!"

The two evil geniuses were reunited for the first time since their initial scheme together went south thanks to the Powerpuff Girls and Kim Possible.

"How did you, a virtual outsider, managed to elude the local authorities and keep yourself out of going to jail?" Mojo asked. "Do you know how dark and damp the cell that I was forced to reside in was?"

"Because those goody two-shoe adversaries of yours thought you were holding me hostage! They know what you're capable of... but they don't know me!"

"Exactly! And that's why you will be heading up our next evil scheme?"

"Really?"

"Really. Just let me do the thinking, because you don't seem to be made for it."

Drakken nearly did a double take. "What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Morebucks Mansion, Bonnie emerged from the last of the building's 13 restrooms with a mop in one hand and a bucket full of germy water in the other. She was still decked out in a maid's outfit, though there were specs of dirt and dust, as well as a water stain or two on it. And then there were the tangles in her brown hair...

But Bonnie seemed rather pleased as she admired the halls that sparkled around her. Despite her current condition, she was actually happy to have finished her work.

"This place is now completely spotless!" she announced. "Princess will probably have to buy me my own mansion when she sees how well I spruced the place up!"

After depositing her cleaning utensils in a nearby broom closet, Bonnie walked down the hallway from which she originally came.

"I bet Princess is already back and she's got her gift to me in hand, ready to give it to me! Now all I have to do is find my way to the main lobby!"

Bonnie began to hum a tune as she began her journey back to civilization.

* * *

"So," Mojo Jojo began, "just what is your diabolical plan to take over Townsville this time?"

"My diabolical plan involves creating a doomsday device the likes of which no one has ever seen! Bwa ha ha ha ha!" Drakken chuckled.

Mojo sighed. "It doesn't happen to involve a giant ray gun, does it?"

Drakken cursed under his breath. "Blast!"

"You are so predictable. I bet you strike fear into the heart of that cheerleading nemesis of yours!"

"And you have a better idea, monkey?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Behold!"

Reaching into his pocket, Mojo pulled out a napkin which had an assortment of marks on it. Enough to form a blueprint of his master plan.

"Sitting in my laboratory right now are the tools that I, Mojo Jojo, need to create my weapon of ultimate terror and destruction! Once completed, I will unleash it on the unsuspecting populace of Townsville, 'causing them to scurry out of the way to avoid being flattened by my denizen of evil!"

Drakken sighed. "A giant robot? Who's being predictable now?"

Mojo scoffed. "Like your ray gun is anything to write home about!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Not really, but if you, Doctor Drakken, really want to make it one... then I, Mojo Jojo, would be more than willing to take you up on your offer!"

"Fine! We'll each make a plan, work through the night, and then in the morning, we'll compare our plans and see who has the bestest!"

Mojo cringed at Drakken's bad English. "Whatever... whomever has the 'best' plan will lead our assault on Townsville... and then the world!"

"Exactly!"

* * *

_And so work begins for these two star-crossed evil geniuses, attempting to outdo each other in this crazy competition pitting brains against brains, ray guns against giant robots, and blue-skinned men against man-like monkeys!_

At Townsville Technical Institute, Drakken and his henchmen were hard at work soldering circuit boards and carving out metal casings to cover the ray gun's power source.

And at Mojo Jojo's laboratory, Mojo worked solo as he began sculpting his robot's head and then went to work creating a missile defense system for it.

* * *

The sun rose in the East as another morning dawned on the city of Townsville. But unlike most people on Sunday mornings, two certain evildoers were looking to make a peaceful end to the weekend chaotic.

Just outside Mojo Jojo's volcano-top lab, Doctor Drakken and his henchmen were gathering to present their doomsday device to their partner-in-crime. And Drakken seemed to be awful pleased with their results.

"Now remember... don't say anything about the you-know-what. I'll do the talking."

As his henchmen nodded, Drakken reached over to knock on the door. Before he could, though, the door swung open to reveal Mojo Jojo with an evil grin on his face.

"Greetings, Doctor Drakken. I see you're already admitting defeat!"

"Nonsense! I just didn't want to have you wait to see my ingenious scheme come to fruition!"

Mojo pushed Drakken aside, and did the same with his henchmen, just so he could peer down to the ground and glance at Drakken's ultimate ray gun. Problem is... there was no giant ray gun there to greet his two eyes.

"What tomfoolery is this? Where is the ray gun, that weapon of mass destruction, you were supposed to construct last night?"

"Uh... why don't you show me yours first?"

"You were the one coming to me in a foolish attempt to prove your intellect is superior to my intellect! So why don't you show me yours?"

"Not until you do first, monkey boy!"

Mojo sighed, then shook his head. "Fine... whatever."

Mojo led Drakken and his henchmen into his laboratory, through his living quarters and into the area where he made all of his dastardly inventions of evil.

"Behold... my greatest scientific achievement ever! Introducing Mojo Jojo's very own personal servant of butt-kicking, the one and only... FREEDOM ELIMINATOR!"

Drakken gasped in amazement as he looked Mojo's newest robot creation from toe to head, admiring its sleek design, its piston-pounding power source, and the mean scowl on its face. He admired it so much that he kept looking up and up and up...

Until he realized that the robot didn't extend that far up. In fact, the robot was only a mere seven feet tall... pretty miniscule for a giant robot.

"I thought you said you were building a giant robot! Not building a new star center for the Townsville pro basketball team!"

Mojo picked up a wrench and started shaking it at Drakken. "You think robot parts grow on trees? Besides, I'm a genius, not a miracle worker. It's highly improbable that one of high IQ, such as myself, Mojo Jojo, had the physical and mental capabilities to build a 50-foot robot overnight!"

Drakken's henchmen, who were all pretty much stunned, glanced at each other as if grasping for straws as to what to comment on. Finally, one of them spoke up.

"Duh... couldn't you have thought of a better name for it?"

Mojo grumbled. "The name I wanted was alright copyrighted by some weird company that creates those cartoons with the giant robots. Starts with a B or somethingrather..."

"Then why didn't you just give it a simple name, like Astro?"

Drakken quickly turned around to berate his henchmen. "He's an evil genius! He doesn't have to explain his method of naming his technical doodads to you lowly slugs!"

"It's fine, Doctor Drakken," Mojo responded. "Besides, I'd love to hear what you decided to name... this thing!"

Mojo was holding up a small, mustard-colored rifle in his hands. Drakken nearly freaked out as he tried to reach for it, but Mojo kept the blue-faced genius at bay.

"I'm waiting," Mojo added impatiently, tapping his toes.

Drakken rolled his eyes. "Fine. This is the DRAKKEN 3000, which..."

Before Drakken could complete his statement, Mojo took the gun, aimed it at one of his henchmen, and pulled the trigger. The unwilling 'target' quickly ducked for cover, throwing his arms over his head to protect himself from bodily harm. He had closed his eyes, fearing the worst, but after feeling no pain after a few seconds, opened them back up.

Looking down, he saw that a small laser was aimed right at his chest, yet nothing was happening. Other than the fact that the laser was blinking on and off, thanks to Mojo's continuous pulling of the gun's trigger, he was perfectly safe.

"What is this? A toy laser gun?"

"Actually, it's..."

"Hey," stated one of the burlier henchman. "His shirt is starting to smoke."

Sure enough, upon glancing at the targeted henchman again, Drakken and Mojo noticed that the area where the laser was pointed to on his shirt was start to produce smoke at the point of impact. Mojo decided to release his finger on the trigger, stopping the laser and leaving a very small burn mark on the henchman's uniform.

"You expect to destroy the world with this thing?" Mojo asked. "No wonder that cheerleader always beats you."

"And this comes from a monkey who gets beaten by three little girls."

Drakken and Mojo glared at each other, gritting their teeth angrily.

"I don't think this is going to work out," Drakken admitted truthfully.

"For once I agree with you," Mojo added.

"So, I guess I'd better take my rifle back..."

"Wait!" exclaimed Mojo.

Mojo began examining the rifle in more detail, opening the control panel and checking over all of the circuits. He then noticed one glaring omission in its design.

"The power source for this weapon is way too small. And, according to my calculations, this laser has the receptors and circuits necessary to be able to function at 20 times its current output!"

"Well, you weren't the only one working with limited time and resources!"

Suddenly, an idea popped into both of the evil geniuses' brains.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mojo asked.

"I'm an evil genius!" Drakken answered. "Of course I know what you're thinking!"

"Then shall we get started?"

"Of course."

Mojo and Drakken laughed maniacally, already foreshadowing an apparent victory for the bad guys. Their confidence shined outright as the two of them prepared for the destruction of the city of Townsville.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 14! As usual, you can catch Chapter 15 here next Monday! Until then, don't forget to leave your comments about this story!


	16. We Couldn't Come Up with a Name for it, ...

"Dangerous Girls," written by Freedom Fighter 

Continuing on... Chapter 15! Once again, sorry for the delay! To offset any future delays... well, read the blurb at the end of the chapter!

What? You think I'd let you off without actually reading Chapter 15? Shame on you!

Disclaimer: None of the characters from either "Kim Possible" or "The Powerpuff Girls" belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 15 - We Couldn't Come Up with a Name for it, Either (04.04.05)

(The city of Townsville. Yes, again. This is a multi-day event, you know?)

The sun has risen on Townsville, and normally, the playgrounds and sidewalks on and around Pokey Oaks Kindergarten are empty on Sundays. Today was different, though, as the students there had just spend the past weekend with a big brother or sister from Middleton High School.

Students from both schools began to gather as the teenagers were beginning to load their belongings into their school buses for the long trip back home.

Mr. Barkin was checking off the list of his students as they arrived. Ms. Keane was nearby, as she watched as her own students began saying their farewells to their new friends.

"Let's see..." Barkin began, calling out, "anyone seen Flagg?"

"He's with Mitch Mitchelson," Ms. Keane replied. "But the last time I saw him..."

* * *

At the residence of Mitch Mitchelson...

"Um... are you sure your parents let you play with explosives?" Brick asked, who was tied to a chair with what looked like to be real dynamite attached to it. "Isn't this, um... dangerous?"

Mitch, who was all the way on the other side of his tattered bedroom, let out an evil chuckle as his trigger finger itched to press the lone button on a control panel rigged up to the dynamite.

"You ever see that movie 'Toy Story?'"

"Um... nope."

Mitch smirked. "Allow me to fill you in on the details..."

* * *

"I knew I shouldn't have assigned our star quarterback to the resident bad boy," Barkin shook his head. "What about Rockwaller?"

"Considering Princess went to jail for wrecking a department store, I would've expected Bonnie to get here by herself with no problem. But their mansion..."

* * *

"Let me think now..."

Bonnie was scratching her head in confusion as she continued to wander through the vast hallways of the Morebucks mansion, having spent hours trying to find the front lobby without much luck. Bonnie then clutched her stomach as it groaned in pain, and she did the same.

"Didn't Princess say from Restroom Number 13 that I make three rights, then two lefts, then another left, and one more right?"

Bonnie came to the end of a hallway which had two doors on her left and two on her right.

"Or was that first part two rights and three lefts?"

* * *

"A kindergartner lives in a mansion that requires its own zip code?" Barkin asked, then sighed. "I'm even afraid to ask where Possible and her two amigos are."

"They're with the Powerpuff Girls," Ms. Keane reassured him. "I'm sure they're perfectly safe."

Suddenly, Barkin noticed three strange individuals approaching from the city. Noticing the evil grins on their faces, he knew something wasn't right. And immediately, his concern for the safety of all of the kids and his fellow students' safety became top priority.

"Everyone, go inside the building!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "You'll be safe in there!"

"What's going on?" Ms. Keane asked.

"That..." he replied, pointing at the approaching trio, "is what's going on."

The approaching trio, if you hadn't guessed by now, are Mojo Jojo, Doctor Drakken, and Mojo's new robot, the Freedom Eliminator. And they weren't willing on waiting for their enemies to come to them. So, without warning, the Eliminator raises his right arm, now filled with Drakken's newly amplified laser gun, aims at a patch on the ground.

Right near a group of innocent kindergardners and their parents.

"Fire!" Mojo exclaimed. "FIRE!"

The Eliminator fired, and its intended targets immediately screamed for help, too panicked to jump out of the way. But at the last second, three flashes of light zoomed around the group, temporarily encasing them before carrying them off to safety.  
Just in time, too, as the laser destroys a good chunk of the sidewalk where they were standing.

Immediately, Ms. Keane and Mr. Barkin urged their students and their students' friends and family members to take shelter inside the school.

"Everyone please make your way inside in an orderly fashion!" Ms. Keane announced.

"What do you think this is, a fire drill?" Mr. Barkin asked. "C'mon people, move, move, move!"

Screams of concerned students and parents filled the air ten times over as they rushed off the buses and the sidewalk and back into the building. As Barkin tried to help Keane round up any stragglers, he couldn't help but scowl at the evildoers in front of them, stooping to pick on little children.

And speaking of picking on little children, the Powerpuff Girls, the trio responsible for the saving flashes of light, float back down to the ground to allow the people they saved to seek shelter as well.

"First things first, girls!" ordered Blossom. "We need to make sure everyone's out of harm's way!"

"But what about Mojo?" Buttercup asked. "And... gasp... what's he doing here?"

Buttercup pointed out to her sisters of Drakken's presence alongside Mojo Jojo.

"Did Mojo capture him again?" questioned Bubbles.

"He can't be that stupid," replied her black-haired sister.

"I don't know..." Blossom wondered. "He doesn't look all that much like a hostage to me."

"That's because he's not."

The Powerpuffs turned around to see Kim and Ron running up to them, and not far behind them, Professor Utonium and Monique.

"So we meet again... Kim Possible!" sneered Mojo.

"Hey!" Drakken cut in. "That's my line! She's my arch-foe! I'm the only one that gets to say that line!"

Mojo sighed. "It doesn't matter who says it, for we are both meeting her again after falling to her in battle once before. Or in your case, many times before. So with that being the case, then by default the line should not belong to you, but to every villain that's tangled with..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... time out here!" Ron interrupted before turning to the girls. "Does he do this all the time?"

"Yep," the Powerpuffs quickly answered.

"This world has to give me another reason to hate monkeys!" Ron groaned.

"I'll give you one more reason to hate monkeys!" Drakken smirked as his legions of henchmen appeared from over the horizon. "My henchmen! They're sure to make a 'monkey' out of you! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

Buttercup slapped the front of her forehead. "Aw man... lame!"

"Let me guess... he does this all the time too?" Blossom asked.

"Yep," Kim and Ron sighed.

"So Drakken must be your resident supervillain, huh?"

"I don't know if we'd call him super, but he's a villain," Ron replied.

"I can't believe we trusted him!" Bubbles screamed. "We let him into our house, had him eat our food, and he even saw us in our jammies! DO YOU KNOW HOW WRONG THAT IS?"

Everyone just stared at Bubbles, surprised at her sudden outburst. Except for the Professor who just simply responded...

"Hey! I was going to say that!"

"Ahem..." coughed Drakken. "If I remember right, I was about to send my monkeys... um, I mean henchmen, to attack you! So if you don't mind..."

"Stop making jokes about monkeys!" Mojo yelled at his associate. "If I wanted to hear jokes, I'd listen to a comedian, which you are far from one!"

"What are you talking about? Aren't you a monkey to begin with?"

"I am not a monkey! I am the evil genius, Mojo Jojo! I am a monkey with super intelligence the likes of which no one has ever seen!"

"That still makes you a monkey."

"Stop calling me a monkey!"

"Make me!"

The troop of heroes could only scratch their heads as Mojo and Drakken argued at each other for several minutes.

"So much for that theory about evil geniuses," Monique commented. "I mean, come on! Shouldn't they be arguing with us instead of with each other?"

Professor Utonium chuckled. "Well, if evil geniuses were that smart, then they would have taken over the world a long time ago."

The heroes start to laugh along with the professor. Their chuckles don't last long, though, as Mojo and Drakken had stopped arguing long enough to hear the professor's joke.

"He thinks he can insult us without us knowing?"

"We, that's you and I, though not in the maritally-related sort of way, must make him pay for his ill-timed wise crack..."

"Of buffoonery!"

Mojo frowned. "Please don't finish my sentences. Freedom Eliminator, fire on him!"

The Freedom Eliminator accessed its targeting system, adjusting its aim and shot power until his crosshairs had locked onto its target. Once it was set, the robot immediately launched a bright laser beam...

Right at Professor Utonium's head.

_Oh no! Has the Professor told his last joke? Or will he and Mojo and Drakken continue to prove that geniuses have a horrible sense of humor?_

* * *

Well, after the struggle to get the last two chapters done, I've decided to take a short break. There are only three chapters to go, but I want to have them all written and gone over before I release them to you guys. So it could be a few weeks or even a month until I start this up again.

Keep checking my webpage for news on when Chapter 16 will be posted. Until then... please don't forget to review the story! Whether it's about this chapter or past chapters. My inbox awaits your reply!


	17. Clearing Stages

"Dangerous Girls," written by Freedom Fighter 

Back on track... let the wrap-up begin! Oh, wait... let the finale begin! Wrap-up comes later...

Disclaimer: None of the characters from either "Kim Possible" or "The Powerpuff Girls" belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 16 - Clearing Stages (05.02.05)

Accessing its targeting systems, the Freedom Eliminator was preparing to follow its master's orders and fire upon Professor Utonium.

"Fire!" Mojo yelled at the top of his lungs.

Mojo's newest creation responded instantly, firing a laser beam right at the professor's head! The beam hits its mark, causing a massive explosion that completely blinded the block with a bright light and plenty of smoke.

"Duck and cover, people!" Mr. Barkin yelled to everyone inside the school just as the light envelopes him and the entire building.

Mojo, Drakken, his henchman, and the Freedom Eliminator run for cover, as the after-effects of a successful beam strike proved to be more intense than they originally predicted.

After a few seconds, the bright white light had dissipated as fast as it had appeared. The edges of a two-feet deep, ten-feet wide crater began to develop as the smoke continued to billow from what was the impact point of the beam.

"Ha!" Drakken smirked, appearing from behind an overturned car. "I knew my weapon was capable of doing some damage... but I never imagined this! Now there's no Kim Possible around to ruin my evil schemes!"

"And no pesky Powerpuffs to impede my devious plots!" Mojo added with a sneer.

"Now begins the rule of Doctor Drakken!"

Mojo did a double take. "Excuse me? If any individual, human or otherwise, is to lead us on the road of domination, it shall be me, and only me, Mojo Jojo!"

"You couldn't dominate your way out of a paper bag!"

"And you couldn't lead an army capable of completing that task!"

Mojo and Drakken started glaring at each other. But then...

"Sorry boys..."

"Huh?" the two evil geniuses asked in unison.

The smoke around the center of the crater was finally fading away, and in its place was a giant, green spherical barrier being powered by Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. The girls powered down, allowing the shield to disappear and reveal that Kim, Ron, Monique, and the professor were also inside, and were all okay.

"...but this battle's far from over!" the three Powerpuffs shouted.

Drakken started stomping his feet in frustration. "Kim Possible, you think you're all that... but you're not!"

Kim and Ron looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "But we didn't even do anything yet."

"Enough with the mindless chatter!" Mojo exclaimed. "Drakken... make those henchmen of yours do something already!"

"Fine," Drakken huffed, turning to his lackeys. "Get them!"

Drakken's army started charging towards the gang of heroes.

"Bubbles, Buttercup!" Blossom barked. "Get everyone out of the area! We don't want them in harm's way should Mojo's robot decide to fire its laser again. Kim, you're with me... we're gonna take that thing down!"

"Roger!" the other two sisters acknowledged.

"Let's go!" Kim smiled.

Bubbles and Buttercup flew into Pokey Oaks and began grabbing people and flying them a safe distance away. Professor Utonium and Monique ran over to assist Ms. Keane and Mr. Barkin for those escaping on foot. Blossom took off with a streak of light right towards the Freedom Eliminator, while Kim followed close behind on her rocket-powered skates.

But someone seems to have been forgotten...

"Hey, hey!" Ron shouted. "What am I supposed to do?"

Rufus started tugging at Ron's pants. "Uh, ug... trouble!"

Ron glanced around and noticed that he was already surrounded by some of Drakken's henchman.

"Oh, come on! Twelve-to-one isn't exactly fair, you know!"

Pulling out their energy-spewing jousting sticks, the hired help started unloading on the helpless Ron, who had to pull off some fancy footwork to avoid being hit.

"This isn't what I meant by needing something to do! Aaaaahhhh!" Ron screamed as he managed to dive under one of the henchman's legs and start running away from them.

* * *

"You'll be safe with me," Bubbles reassured the pair of classmates she was carrying.

"We've gotta get them to safety so we can help Blossom!" Buttercup said behind her, as Bubbles turned her head to see her black-haired sister was carrying twice her load.

* * *

The adults and teenagers ran out of Pokey Oaks in a hurry, all wanting to get to safer ground.

"Everyone proceed carefully!" Ms. Keane shouted over the panicky crowd. "No pushing! You're all perfectly safe!"

"We're running for our lives, not going to a picnic!" Barkin chided. "C'mon, people! If you wanna live to see tomorrow, get moving!"

* * *

"Don't you guys ever learn?" Kim asked.

"Waaaaaaa!" came the battle-cry from the henchmen as they charged at the teen hero.

Not even waiting for them to get to her, Kim leapt into the air and used a flying kick to the stomach of the first man, knocking him off balance and bumbling into a few others behind him, knocking them all of their feet. She then danced and contorted her body out of the way of several energy blasts from all directions, in the process backflipping right into another henchman, taking him down as well.

Then, as one henchman snuck up on her from behind, another charged right at her. Quickly leaping up, she somersaulted backward, managing to catch the first guy by surprise. With one well-placed kick to the back, she knocked him into the approacher, resulting in both men touching jousting sticks, and shocking themselves unconscious.

"You guys are slipping... I haven't even broken a sweat yet!"

* * *

"You're going down!" Blossom announced, diving in on a direct course towards the Freedom Eliminator's head.

"Shoot her out of the sky!" ordered Mojo.

The robot raised his beam rifle and aimed it directly at Blossom. It then fired a lone shot at the Powerpuff, who easily dodged it.

"You'll have to do better than that!"

Blossom soared in and socked Mojo's robot with a mean right hook, making its head spin around several times.

"You can't shoot her down with one shot!" Drakken said to Mojo before turning to the robot. "Fire!"

"Wait!" Mojo warned. "It hasn't compensated for the scrambling of its target vectors yet!"

The Freedom Eliminator was staggering about, with its targeting system indeed on the fritz after that hit from Blossom. But, having heard a command to fire, it obeyed the order even though it had yet to readjust its vision.

Suddenly, a laser beam comes flying out of the robot's gun. This one completely misses Blossom as it moves nearly perpendicular to the ground, practically straight up into the air.

"Gotta derail that thing before it actual hits something!" Blossom said aloud, swooping in for another attack.

"Quick!" Drakken yelled. "Fix it, fix it!"

"It still has its brute strength, remember?" commented Mojo.

Sure enough, the bot's hand-to-hand fighting program didn't rely on the targeting system, and thus, it set itself into a defensive fighting position.

* * *

"I'm tired of running! You big lugs have bothered me for the last time!"

Now a block away, Ron found himself getting ready to fight against his would-be attackers, as the group of henchmen that had been chasing him were preparing to surround him once again.

"Heh heh..." one of the henchmen chuckled. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

"Hwaaaa ai yi yi yi yi!" Ron screamed as he charged forward.

* * *

Blossom and the Freedom Eliminator were swinging punch after punch at each other. But Blossom was using her speed not only to dodge every single blow the robot was swinging at her, but to make sure every one of hers hit its mark. Despite that,  
the robot's body seemed to be holding up pretty well, with only a few small dents developing so far.

Still, Drakken was beginning to worry heavily.

"Do something, Mojo! She's turning our robot into scrap heap!"

"First off, it's my robot, not ours! Second..."

Mojo turned towards the Freedom Eliminator and yelled...

"Activate Energy Field!"

In an instant, a blue ball of energy bursted out and formed an encapsulating shield and the robot itself. In the process, the force resulting from the immediate deployment of the defensive weapon sent Blossom flying backwards towards Pokey Oaks at an incredible speed. In fact, it was so fast that she could not stop in time, and she crashed head-first into the building, causing more than half of it to collapse right on top of her.

"Blossom!" Kim yelled, before her lack of attention in her own battle cost her after she's knocked off her own feet by a sweeping roundhouse.

Kim quickly found herself surrounded by Drakken's henchmen before she could get back to her feet. She then heard clapping as Drakken, Mojo, and the Freedom Eliminator broke through the gathering, mockingly applauding her efforts.

"Haven't you heard, Kim Possible?" Drakken smirked. "Teamwork is overrated."

"Exactly," Mojo added. He then turned towards his robot and said, "Now... we've already gotten rid of one world saviour... why don't we eliminate another?"

* * *

Cliffhanger'd!

Find out what'll happen to our heroines as the finale continues... next week!


	18. Defeat That Robot!

"Dangerous Girls," written by Freedom Fighter 

Yeah... um... enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of the characters from either "Kim Possible" or "The Powerpuff Girls" belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 17 - Defeat That Robot! (05.09.05)

"I'll cherish this day forever! The day, I, Doctor Drakken..."

Mojo coughed. "Ahem?"

"Right, the day we, Doctor Drakken and Mojo Jojo, eliminated our most hated foes!"

"Ha ha! As geniuses, it's about time we get a reward for our intellectual prowess and general knowhow!"

"Hello..." came a female voice. "I'm still alive, you know!"

Drakken and Mojo came back to reality, remembering that at least one foe had yet to be eliminated. Kim Possible, who was staring right down the barrel of Freedom Eliminator's laser gun and was surrouned on all sides by Drakken's henchmen.

"Maybe so," Mojo began, "but that is for the present time. In mere moments, as soon as I finish this speech that I am about to commence with, I will order my robot, the Freedom Eliminator, to use that laser beam gun, created by Doctor Drakken, to irradicate you by blowing that smug look, as well as the rest of your head, clear off your shoulders!"

"Harsh much," Kim commented. "More devious than anything Drakken alone here could come up with."

"What are you blabbing about?" questioned Drakken. "I can come up with something more eviller... evil... evilly..."

Mojo shook his head. "Will you stop listening to her? Don't you see that she, that is to say, this girl that's been a thorn in your side for years, that she is attempting, and doing very well, I might add, to distract us so that she can disarm the very robot that we plan to utilize to destroy her!"

"Close," Kim smirked, "but you might want to look up."

"What do you take us for?" Mojo asked. "Incompetent buffoons?"

Drakken added, "It'll take more than that to outsmart a pair of evil geniuses!"

Suddenly, another explosion filled the air! An explosion of debris, as Mojo and Drakken glanced over to the remains of Pokey Oaks Kindgergarden in order to see Blossom burst her way out and fly over to help Kim. But she wasn't alone, as her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup had returned from evacuating all the local populace from the area and were ready to fulfill their butt-kicking quota for the day.

"I'd say that's enough," Kim smiled smugly.

"The Powerpuff Girls!" Mojo and Drakken screamed with anguish.

Zooming in, the girls went to work, quickly breaking through the formation of henchmen and handing out an assortment of punches and kicks to subdue them. In the melee, Kim managed to roll out of harm's way and back onto her feet.

Before they knew it, all that stood between the two supervillains and four very angry crimefighting females was their robot, the Freedom Eliminator.

"You call those henchmen?" mocked Buttercup. "I've seen koala bears put up a better fight!"

"Tee hee hee..." Bubbles chuckled, "Buttercup loves koalas!"

"It's time you pay for your crimes!" Blossom exclaimed, pointing at the bad guys.

"I hear the Townsville State Penitentiary wouldn't mind having an out-of-towner for once," Kim added.

"Argh!" Drakken screamed. "What is it with female heroes and their sassy mouths?"

Mojo raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like an expert on the opposite sex to you?"

The Powerpuff Girls made a beeline towards the Freedom Eliminator, with Kim following right behind thanks to her rocket states.

"Fire!" Mojo yelled at his robot. "As in not later... now!"

The Freedom Eliminator immediately fired off a round or two, but the Powerpuffs easily dodged them.

"Plan 17-Q!" Blossom called out.

Blossom and Bubbles flew up to a height of fifty feet and then they performed a dive bomb, with their arms pressed up against their sides, instantly turning them into speeding bullets. Meanwhile, Buttercup headed straight for the Eliminator, fists ablazing and ready to beat the robot into scrap.

"Hi-yaaaaaaaa!" cried Buttercup.

Buttercup started exchanging blows with the Eliminator, just as Blossom had done before. Unfortunately for the robot, Buttercup was just a distraction as her two sisters closed in on their intended target. The Eliminator tried its best to dispose of Buttercup so it could be ready to defend itself from Blossom and Bubbles' air strike. But it couldn't shake Buttercup fast enough, and by the time the raven-haired Powerpuff stepped aside, it was too late to dodge.

Upon head-first impact, Blossom and Bubbles sent the robot off of its feet and onto its own back, with even a larger collection of dents ever present on its metal body. Still, it quickly righted itself and looked ready to take even more punishment.

"Not so fast!" Kim skated in, jumping into a high-flying kick and knocking the robot off of its feet once again.

"Yeah!" Buttercup cheered. "That ought to do it!"

But once again, the Freedom Eliminator got back up.

"Or not..." Blossom said.

"Give it up!" Drakken exclaimed. "You'll never beat our robot!"

"It is indestructible," Mojo added. "It'll keep getting up no matter how many times you knock it down! And I must say... for a robot that we put together overnight, it's very cheap and very effective!"

"What now?" Bubbles asked, as Kim skated up to the girls, who were now floating at about Kim's eye level.

"Time to get in touch with a resident genius!" Kim smiled, pulling out the Kimmunicator.

In moments, Kim had Wade on as the Powerpuffs looked on over her shoulder.

"Hey, Kim!" greeted Wade. "Looks like you and the Powerpuff Girls have finally worked out your differences, huh?"

"Yeah... but that's not important right now. It seems Doctor Drakken and Mojo Jojo have joined forces to create a seemingly unstoppable robot. Any suggestions?"

Kim pointed the Kimmunicator's camera at the Freedom Eliminator so that Wade could see what the girls are up against.

"Looks like a normal, everyday drone robot to me..." Wade thought aloud.

"It's so not, Wade," corrected Kim.

"Okay... I think I can disable it, but you'll have to get me closer."

"How close?"

"You need to plug the Kimmunicator into its power source. Or at the very least, connect it to one of the circuit boards."

"We're gonna have to pin it down," Blossom said, quickly formulating a plan. "Girls, we're heading back in!"

"Alright!" Buttercup pumped her fist with glee. "Let's trash this hunk of junk!"

"Formation 1-D!" ordered Blossom. "Full frontal assault!"

Immediately, the three Powerpuffs ran at lightning speed on foot towards the Freedom Eliminator. Kim followed, with her Kimmunicator in hand.

Mojo, meanwhile, had been tinkering with Freedom Eliminator's circuits while Drakken and a few of his still-conscious henchman kept guard.

"Here they come!" Drakken yelled.

"Good!" Mojo smirked as he closed the robot's repair hatch. "His targeting systems are fixed! I've even upgraded his circuits to allow for rapid fire!"

"Alright then..." Drakken turned and pointed toward their approaching enemies, "Freedom Eliminator, destroy them all!"

The robot fired several shots in rapid succession. Though these were more accurate than all of his previous attempts, the girls were moving fast enough that they were outrunning his shots. He was firing where they were, not where they were going to be.

"What the..." Mojo cried before watching as the three Powerpuffs sprinted by the two villains and tackled the Freedom Eliminator to the ground.

"Open her up!" Blossom barked as the girls activated their laser beam eyes.

"They're tearing up our beautiful robot!" gasped Mojo.

"Not if I can help it!" Drakken stated, rolling up his sleeves and walking over towards the Powerpuffs.

"So not happening," Kim commented, pulling out a pink marble and throwing it at Drakken's feet.

Drakken looked down just in time to see the marble expand into a giant pink ensnaring bubble, one from which escape was nearly impossible. Regardless, Drakken struggled to break free, pushing every which way to try and break it.

"Heh... I'm glad Professor Utonium let me try out one of his experimental capture capsules."

"Interesting," noted Wade. "Maybe I should figure out a way to make some for you, Kim."

"That won't be happening," Mojo said as he reached over and tried to snatch the Kimmunicator away. "No super genius will be able to help you once I get rid of your little toy!"

"Let go, you little bugger!"

Meanwhile, the Freedom Eliminator was trying to get the Powerpuff Girls off of it. The girls had succeeded in opening up enough holes for plenty of circuitry to become visible... though by the second it became tougher and tougher to keep the robot pinned.

"Kim, hurry up!" Blossom yelled. "We can't hold him much longer!"

With that, the robot managed to shake all three girls off simultaneously, sending them all flying in different directions. Though Blossom and Buttercup managed to stop in time to avoid hitting anything or anyone, Bubbles had been thrown in the direction of Kim and Mojo, and she had absolutely no time to stop or dodge.

Bubbles crashed into Kim and Mojo, sending the trio to the ground and the Kimmunicator flying up into the air. It looked like it was about to crash into the pavement and break apart, but suddenly, a familiar face appears to catch it.

"Whoa, whoa!" yelled Ron as he catches, bumbles with, and finally, gains control of the Kimmunicator. "Whew... that was close."

Ron surveryed the damage. Henchmen down, a few buildings partially or fully destroyed, and a supervillain and a robot charging right toward him.

"Ron!" Kim yelled as she and Bubbles got to their feet.

"Give me that communicator!" Mojo yelled, jumping at Ron.

Ron could do nothing but scream in fear.

* * *

You won't believe how this battle ends! Stay tuned for the conclusion and the series finale... next week!


	19. Time to Let the Show End!

"Dangerous Girls," written by Freedom Fighter 

This is it! It took almost two whole years, but you are about to read the final chapter of this fanfic! Aren't you excited?

Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ending!

Disclaimer: None of the characters from either "Kim Possible" or "The Powerpuff Girls" belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 18 - Time to Let the Show End! (05.16.05)

Mojo Jojo dived at Ron and knocked him down to the ground. Mojo quickly reached up to snatch the Kimmunicator from Ron's hand, even as he lifted his arm out of Mojo's reach. Before he could, though, Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket and bit Mojo on the butt.

"What the..." Mojo cried, feeling a numbing sensation on his posterior.

Rufus released his molar grip and spit out a monkey hair or two. "Blech..."

"Useless rodent!" Mojo exclaimed as he batted Rufus aside.

"Hey, hey!" Ron shouted. "That's Rufus you're messing with!"

"You're next if you don't give me that little handheld device!"

"Oh no you don't!" Kim said, going for a head-first flying tackle.

Kim leapt high, hoping to prevent Mojo from leaping upwards. But she didn't count on Mojo rolling out of the way, leading to Kim landing on Ron's stomach.

"Sorry Ron..." Kim apologized.

"No problem..." Ron wheezed.

While rolling, though, Mojo had managed to swipe the Kimmunicator from Ron.

"Ha ha... you amateurs!"

But in dodging Kim, Mojo had made a miscalculation of his own... three power-packed ones.

"Take..." Blossom shouted, leading in with a blow to Mojo's jaw and knocking the Kimmunicator out of his hands.

"This..." added Bubbles, kneeing him in the stomach.

"Mojo!" finished Buttercup, punting the evil simian into the air.

The Powerpuff Girls then sped up into the air to meet Mojo before he flew into the stratosphere.

"Noooooooooooo!"

"Time to finish this!" yelled the Powerpuffs in unison.

Rearing back, the three girls gave one last unified super punch, sending Mojo barreling towards the ground. The Earth shakes as Mojo makes contact with the pavement, making a cloud of dust and debris that quickly covers the surrounding area.

Ron quickly grabbed Rufus as the little mole rat closed his eyes. Ron followed suit, as Kim and Drakken, the latter still in that pink bubble, raised their arms to shield their own eyes.

When the smoke cleared a minute later, Mojo was lying unconscious in the center of a crater that had formed upon his impact with the pavement. Kim and Ron got to their feet, turning towards the Freedom Eliminator, which had stopped moving because no one was giving it any more orders.

"Just one last detail to take care of," Kim said, glancing up at the girls.

The Powerpuffs nodded as they flew down and restrained the Freedom Eliminator. With the robot not resisting at all, Kim picked the Kimmunicator off the ground and headed over towards the robot.

"Wade, you still there?"

"All set on this end," replied the child prodigy.

Easily finding an access port with most of the robot's metal shell having been torn away, Kim simply plugged in the Kimmunicator and let Wade do his thing.

"I'd say our job is done," Blossom said aloud, looking around and seeing all of the bad guys no longer able to fight.

* * *

Soon afterwards, Townsville's finest was hard at work trying to restore things back to normal. Construction crews were patching up holes in the sidewalk and in the road. Contractors were already cleaning up debris and drawing up plans to rebuild Pokey Oaks and the other buildings damaged in the fight. Gas and water technicians were checking wiring and pipes in the area, while the electric and telephone companies worked to restore service to customers within a ten-block radius of the battlefield.

But Townsville's brighest and best in blue were also on the scene, as Mojo, Drakken, all of the henchmen, and what was left of the Freedom Eliminator, were are thrown into one paddy wagon, on its way to the local prison.

"I refuse to go out like this!" Drakken yelled, still inside the pink bubble trap because no one could figure out how to open it.

"Oh, put a sock in it!" Mojo scolded. "If you're going to curse your adversaries, you must do in such a way to strike fear into their hearts... to assure them that one day, you will be back!"

"You mean like this... you girls think you're all that, but you're not!"

Mojo shook his head. "Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of... curse you, Powerpuff Girls! Curse you, Kim Possible! CURSE YOU!"

Mojo then started acting like a raging lunatic as he jumped up and down inside the van, causing it to rock and spooking the sanity out of the worn out henchmen. And Drakken too, who quickly ran to the nearest corner to hide in. The paddy wagon doors close, with Mojo still jumping around and shaking the vehicle up, as it pulled away.

The Pokey Oaks families had returned to the area, picking up where they had left off without a hitch. The high schoolers were spending their last moments with their 'Little Brothers and Sisters' before making the trip back to Middleton.

"Nice moves back there," Blossom said to Kim.

"Nothing compared to you and your sisters," Kim complimented back.

"Yeah!" cheered Bubbles enthusiastically. "The good guys always prevail!"

"Those bad guys will think twice before messing with us again!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"I hate to brag..." Ron stated, "but we's got the skillz."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm so glad this field trip's finally over!" Monique said with a sigh of relief.

"Tell me about it," Kim added. "No offense, girls."

"None taken," replied Blossom. "I guess you've gotta be used to the whole superhero vs. supervillain mentality to enjoy it."

"Give me eccentric take-over-the-world schemes and down-on-their-luck insane bad guys anyday."

* * *

Mr. Barkin was holding a megaphone in hand as he prepared to address the small crowd around him.

"Attention everyone! First off, despite the giant robot attacks and the chaotic destruction around us, I think that all of us from Middleton High should thank Ms. Keane and the entire population of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten for having us as their special guest this past weekend."

A round of applause ensued from the high schoolers.

"Second of all, despite the unplanned destruction of all but one of our buses...luckily, the one with all of our luggage... the city of Townsville has agreed to loan us enough charter buses free of charge so that we can return home."

Another round of applause followed, just as the new buses began to arrive.

"With that, I bid all of the bigs to say their final good-byes to their littles. If we're lucky, we'll have forgotten all of these nightmarish sights by the time we get back to Middleton."

Mr. Barkin then handed over the megaphone to Ms. Keane.

"Um... thank you for that inspired speech, Mr. Barkin," she said. "I hope that everyone, child and teen alike, learned something from this vastly wonderful and event-filled experience. And don't worry, parents... the crews will work around the clock to make sure school's in session tomorrow!

"To the students of Middleton High, on behalf of all of us here at Pokey Oaks, thank you for making the trip here and bringing rays of joy to us. We hope you enjoyed your stay, and that you have a nice, relaxing journey home. Take care now!"

* * *

The farewells began, as we see several shots of this around the area. Felix and Jeff gave each other pillows, to better cushion their own backs in their wheelchairs. Tara and Mary were exchanging tailor-made outfits... Tara giving away a close fascimile of her cheerleading uniform, Mary a smaller version of her pink sundress. And Josh was giving Harry a bottle of hair gel, which he traded for a green blanket that apparently looked as if it hadn't been washed... ever.

As the Powerpuffs and Kim and her friends looked around, they realized that they had no gifts to exchange with each other.

"Looks like we'll be the only ones without any mementos to remember this by," Monique said aloud.

"Not necessarily..." objected Professor Utonium. "We have plenty of life lessons to take away from this."

"Like never doubt another hero's skills because they don't have superpowers," said Blossom.

"Or that monkeys are absolutely evil!" Ron exclaimed, freaked.

"And making fun of others isn't appropriate," stated a downtrodden Buttercup.

"Ooh... how about the fact that you can't go into a major metropolitan mall without seeing a Club Banana store!" Monique giggled.

"And that animals don't need to have fur to be acceptable!" Bubbles smiled, as Rufus leapt over from Ron's pocket to give her a hug.

"Is that all?" the professor asked.

Suddenly, all heads turned to Kim, who had a dumbfounded look of shock on her face.

"What? Didn't we cover everything?"

Ron smiled as he patted Kim on the shoulder. "Kim, Kim... still stuck in the denial stage, I see."

"You do know if you try to pull that on me again," threatened Monique, "you'd better look for someone else to hook you up at Club Banana!"

"Don't tell me you guys are still hung up on the pep pills deal..."

"Admittance... you're well on your way to recovery, KP!"

"Ron!"

* * *

Minutes later, the Middleton High students were piling onto the buses. It was time for some final farewells for our heroes.

"See ya!" Buttercup said. "Oh, and sorry about that punch I gave you."

"Don't worry about it," Monique replied, blowing the incident off. "I barely feel any pain anymore!"

"I'm gonna miss you, Rufus!" Bubbles cried, giving the naked mole rat one last hug.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, wanting a hug as well. "Aren't you gonna miss me too?"

"I'm glad we got the chance to work together," Blossom said, shaking hands with Kim.

"No big!" Kim smiled. "And if you ever want to come to Middleton..."

"Naaa... our parent companies are already mad at the writer of this fanfic for taking two years to finish this."

"Yeah... I doubt they'd want to fund it anyway."

"Hold the bus... hold the bus!" a voice called out from afar.

The group turned to see Brick Flagg appear out of nowhere. He stopped right in front of our heroes, just as Mr. Barkin and Ms. Keane came over to see what was up.

"Where have you been, Flagg?" barked Barkin. "Check-in time was an hour ago!"

"And where's Mitch Mitchelson, your little?" asked Keane.

"I'll tell you this much..." Brick muttered, "that little guy sure loves rockets!"

And with that, Brick fainted on the spot.

Barkin sighed. "Just great. Looks like I've gotta revive him on the way back." He then turned to the few stragglers left on the Pokey Oaks ground. "Okay, let's go people! Last call for Middleton High!"

"Bye!" Kim, Ron, and Monique waved one last time as they boarded the bus.

"Bye!" Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Professor Utonium waved back.

Barkin was the last to get on the bus, and once aboard, the buses began pulling out. The high schoolers waved one last fond farewell to the kindergartners and their families as after an action-packed weekend, they were finally returning home.

"There they go..." Professor Utonium said to his girls as the buses disappeared over the horizon.

Blossom glanced around and looked at all of the reconstruction work that was going on to return Townsville to the way it was an hour earlier.

"Our work's never done," Blossom said, nodding to her sisters. "Let's roll!"

The trio blasted off to various areas in the neighborhood, hoping to ensure things were back to normal by nightfall.

_And so, the day really is saved, thanks to that spunky teen hero, Kim Possible, and those little tykes we so adore, the Powerpuff Girls! Thank goodness this story is finally over... I'm thinking about applying for that narrator job on that show with that quirky little sponge. What... what do you mean my mic is still on? Darn it..._

_

* * *

_

As Townsville disappeared from the horizon, Kim, Ron, and Monique finally breathed a sigh of relief and slumped down in their seats.

"I am so glad that is over," Kim admitted.

"I don't know... I thought it was kinda fun," bubbled Monique.

"Pretty upbeat for someone who went crazy, got knocked unconscious by a superhero, and had to run from an evil madman and a insane monkey genius!" Ron exclaimed.

Monique thought for a second, then nodded in agreement. "Point taken."

"It was nice meeting the Powerpuff Girls, though. Glad to know I'm not the only person trying to save the world on a daily basis."

"You know it, girl!" Monique added, high-fiving Kim.

"Funny thing is, though... I feel we're forgetting something..."

"Like what?" Ron asked, perplexed.

Kim's serious look quickly changed to a worried one in an instant.

"Oh no!"

* * *

At the Morebucks Mansion...

"So let's see..." the voice of Bonnie Rockwaller echoed through the halls, "if she meant one extra turn left for every three turns right, that would mean to get back to the main hall, I'd have to make three turns left, three right, and one more left. Unless the lefts all come first, which means four turns left and three right. Or maybe it's the opposite way... one left, three right, then three right. Or maybe, just maybe..."

* * *

That's all, folks! After nearly two years of on-again, off-again writing, "Dangerous Girls" has finally wrapped production! Thanks to all of you who have been reading this fanfic from beginning to end, and I hope you enjoyed the ride!

Though I may not do any more Powerpuff Girls fics, there are still a few Kim Possible fics either in production or in the planning stages to look for in the next few months. Because the fandom for my KP fics seems to be at not on my website, there's a good possibility that future KP stories may premiere at first. We'll have to wait and see.

Don't forget to check many of my other works, both at at my website, Freedom Fighter's Library! And don't forget to be courteous and leave/send me a review!

Once again, thanks for reading, and until next time... see ya!


End file.
